On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful
by AirForceInTraining
Summary: 3 years ago Sara left Vegas, leaving a broken hearted Nick behind. When she returns to help with a case along with her FBI team, the gang finds out what really happened.
1. Default Chapter

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

Prologue

Eight Years ago she came to Las Vegas. She stayed for Five years before leaving. She left. I never got to tell her how I felt. I told her I loved her two days before she left. I still love her three years later. All I got from her since she left was a picture she mailed me. There's a song about how I feel right now since Sara Sidle walked out of my life. It's called 'On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful'. That's where she is. She's gone. I want her to know that I love her. I want to be with her. I can't love again until I find her, but I don't know how. So I'll say this now. I, Nicholas Stokes, am desperately in love with Sara Sidle and have always been. It's just because I was a big coward that she doesn't know how much I am. She's probably on the coast of somewhere beautiful doing what she does best. I miss her, and love her. Everyone here at the lab found out after she left. I want her to come back. I need her to come back. To summarize my feelings is this song. Thank god for Kenny Chesney. He sang this song which is my damn life. I want her so bad. God damn it why did I have to hurt her. I didn't want to, but I hurt her so bad.

Knew I could never hold that girl. She was born to see the world.

All I got is a picture she mailed me. Barefoot in the snow white sand;

A bag of sea shells in her hand. She finally found a paradise it seems...

CHORUS:

On the coast of somewhere beautiful, Trade winds blowin' through her hair,

Sunlight dancin' on the water, And I wish I was there.

Don't know how I'm gonna find her, All I know so far...

She's on the coast of somewhere beautiful, Runnin' with my heart.

Sometimes when the sun goes down Shadows fall across this little town,

And I close my eyes and I drift away To another place in another time,

When the world was ours and she was mine, I dream of holdin' her again

someday...

(CHORUS)

Don't know how I'm gonna to find her, All I know so far...

She's on the coast of somewhere beautiful, Runnin with my heart.

Oh, She's runnin' with my heart. On the coast of somewhere beautiful.

Orlando, Florida...

Sara Sidle got out of the Ford Truck with her partner Jason Crowley. They were in Florida working a case about some serial killings. That's what she did. She and the gang were Crime scene Analysts. Someone couldn't solve a high profile case they came in and figured it out. They were known for crazy ideas and techniques that got the cases solved. They now were about to solve this case. Jason knocked on the door and smirked at Sara.

A man opened the door and they both took out their badges.

"I'm Agent Sidle of the FBI, This is my partner Agent Crowley. Mind if we talk?" Sara said.

30 minutes later the man was getting hauled off for questioning.

"I don't think he did it," Sara said.

"Neither do I," Jason said leaning against the truck beside his partner.

Then Sara's cell rang.

"Agent Sidle," She answered.

"Sara, we need you and Jason to get on a plane to Vegas for a new case that's become top priority. Mark and Jessica are going to meet you there," Their boss Andrew Kirke said.

"What about the case here?" Sara asked.

"Bryan's team is going to take it. You all practically solved the damn thing on your own. The 6 of them should be able to pick up from where you two left off," Andrew said.

"Alright," Sara said.

"We have a plane ready for take off. Mark and Jessica are just waiting for you to come," Andrew said.

"We'll be there," Sara hung up and drank some of her coffee.

"Where to cowgirl?" Jason smirked.

"Vegas," Sara answered.

"Isn't that where you came from?" Jason asked.

"Yep. High priority case. People there must have gone down hill that they can't solve a case," Sara smirked and then she took the keys from Jason who got in the passenger seat.

"Eh, they lost you. What do you expect?" Jason smirked and Sara turned on the car.

Country music started to play. Jason reached towards the radio.

"Don't touch my music Jay," Sara smirked.

Jason still did turning it up, "I'm a country boy too Sara. Mark's the one who has a heart attack."

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Sara grinned heading towards the hotel so they could throw their bags in the truck and head to the airport.

Grissom was pissed. He walked into the lab where everyone was discussing their latest serial.

"What was that about?" Catherine asked him.

"FBI is coming in," Grissom said and they all got cranky.

"This is our case Griss," Warrick said.

"They're sending a group in," Grissom said.

The group groaned.

"How long till they come in?" Nick asked.

"Flying in from some case in Florida," Grissom said. "We have 8 hours."

"Let's get to work," Greg said and they all sat down working on the clock.

The four stepped off the jet annoyed. They had reviewed what information they had and were tired as hell. They rented a Denali and got in. Sara was driving since she knew the town.

"Should we call this Crime Lab and tell them we're on our way?" Jessica asked.

"Knowing these guys, they don't want us involved. We tell them we're on our way and they'll take off mysteriously," Sara answered.

"Well I just want to get some dirt on you Sidle," Mark grinned and got flipped off.

"Would you two grow up. You're always acting like kids," Jason said.

"It was one super soaker fight," Sara said.

"Three," Jessica said.

"Oh yeah," Mark shrugged.

"You were in them too," Sara smirked to Jessica.

"They were fun!" Jessica said defensively and they laughed.

The best team the FBI had when it came to these type of cases were known around their lab as the goofballs. When nothing serious was going on they'd be doing

pranks on people, starting super soaker wars, and once they were having a race where you pushed your partner in a rolly chair around the lab to get to the other side the fastest. Sara and Jason won.

"Okay so this Vegas team. What are they like? I want to know what we're going to be dealing with," Jason said.

"Greg Sanders is a goofball and is an excellent lab tech so if you want results and no one else is available go to him. Catherine Willows is a tough girl but she gets the job done. Warrick Brown is the same. Grissom is a genius when it comes to bugs and crap like that. He can figure shit out like we can with weird ideas. Nick Stokes is a cowboy who keeps it all together," Sara answered. "That's about it unless they got new people."

"Close knit group?" Jessica asked.

"Closest," Sara said. "They'll cover for each other so don't mess with one of em unless you want them all on your ass."

"Noted," Jason said.

"I'd like them to try and mess with the new Sidle and Mark though. They try to eat you two up you'll chew them a new one," Jessica said.

Sara pulled into the Las Vegas Crime Lab parking lot, "That's what I'm expecting."

They chuckled getting out of the car. They had their sunglasses on and looked around.

"Vegas. Yuck," Jessica said wrinkling her nose. "It smells of nastiness."

"Of course. It is Sin City baby," Mark grinned to his partner.

"Grow up," Sara and Jason smirked walking into the lab.

The four talked to the receptionist who said Dr. Grissom would be coming to get them. So they stood and talked.

"So where'd the boss book us?" Jason asked.

"He booked us at the Paris Hotel," Mark said. "He so owed us after that California thing."

"I never am staying at a motel again," Sara said.

They shuttered remembering that incident.

"We should prank him when things cool down again," Jessica said.

"I'm thinking hair dye," Sara said and they laughed.

"Of course. Bright pink?" Mark grinned.

"No," The two girls said. "Neon green. Duh!"

The boys chuckled at their girl partners.

"We should superglue a cowboy hat to his head. He hates your country music," Mark said.

"Along with you so stop giving us ideas dumbass," Sara said.

"Country blows," Mark said and Jessica glared at him along with Sara.

"You're going down clown," Jessica said.

Someone cleared their throat and the four turned to see Gil Grissom standing there.

"Sara?" He asked.

"This is a hoot," Mark said and got elbowed.

"Hey," Sara said.

Grissom was in utter shock.

In the lab the group were sitting around in the same lab in silence.

"If they try and take over completely they have a new thing coming to them," Warrick said.

"Oh yeah," Catherine said.

"4 FBI people. God why 4?" Greg asked.

"They're supposed to be the best of the best Greggo," Nick said.

"I think we'll take that as a compliment," Jason said from the door and they all looked up to See Jason and Sara.

"Mark and Jessica are with Griss getting the other info," Sara told Jason as she walked over and he nodded.

"Sara," They just said in shock.

"Hey guys," Sara said simply. "You aren't gonna be big pains for us are you cos I can tell you that after that Florida trip we just did I am so not in the mood for pissed off CSIs."

They smirked.

"You know us," Nick said and Sara sighed.

"I told you we should have brought the tazers," Sara told Jason before walking away.

"And I told you to bring the super soakers. We're even," Jason said going after her.

Silence was in the lab.

"Sara's FBI?" Warrick said in shock.

They just sat there. She'd changed. Sara's once straight hair was now wavy and had sun highlights on it. She was tan also. She looked good.


	2. Chap 2

Author's note: Okay I thought posted this but I didn't in the first chapter. This fic is in response (as all of my fics are )to the Snicker Cowboy Challenge my friends made up at lunch the other day. Requirements were: Snicker always, Kenny Chesney, Sara as an FBI agent, mentions of super soaker fights and actually one taking place, and a huge argument between Sara and Nick that reveals some big secret between them...And before you ask, I have no idea what this secret's going to be.

Thanks for all your reviews too! You guys are awesome. I never expected this fic to take off like it has. If you have any ideas where you want this to go, please tell me cos I'm just going along with ideas that pop up, and right now they ain't popping like popcorn for me. In case you don't get it, that was a not to subtle hint for help or ideas where you want this to go. I'm only 13, failing science cos I don't study, just give me a break... grin

AirForceInTraining, Kiara

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

Chapter Two

The four sat in that Lab along looking over the case files. All women with dark hair, brown eyes, and in college were bound by duct tape, raped, beat, and then had designs carved into their skin with knives. They were left to bleed out before the perp left their naked bodies where they would be easily found in the morning. No real good profile on this.

"Jess, I want you to try and profile this guy," Jason said seeing as he was the leading agent of the group.

"On it," Jessica said grabbing her laptop and opening a profiling program.

"Anyone see patterns?" Jason said.

"Girls, dark brown or black hair, brown eyes, all students at UNLV, duct tape- the list goes on Jay," Sara said leaning back in the chair.

"Similarities in the girls?" Jason asked and they both knew.

Sara grabbed a list while Mark took the other. 4 minutes later...

"No," Mark started to say, but Sara snapped cutting him off.

"Wait a tic," Sara said setting down the list and grabbing a piece of paper.

The two walked over by her as she started writing. Sara looked at the list of victims in order.

"Arianna Stephens, Laura Carriet, Leslie Williams, Iriana Brightman," Sara muttered as she wrote the first initial of the vics first names.

A-L-L-I-S-O-N-M-U-S-T-

A-Y-F

"Allison must pay f-" Mark read.

"For something, probably," Sara said.

"Good call," Jason said.

"So the perp has something against a chick named Allison. This helps how? No suspects, and there has to be a million Allison's. We have two on our shift," Jessica said from her computer.

"It's something," Mark said. "We have something to work off of. What's a girl's name that starts with an O?"

"Foreign or something," Jason commented.

"We'll find something else," Sara shrugged. "I'm gonna go get some air."

They nodded. Sara grabbed her coffee and walked our front of the Lab. She leaned against the railing looking at the familiar town as a cold breeze blew. Then some one stepped beside her.

"Hey," Sara said.

"Hey," Nick said. "I'm gonna be really blunt here Sara. Why the hell did you take off like that?"

"I have my reasons," Sara answered drinking some of her coffee.

"Sara you owe me something at least," Nick said.

"I owe you nothing Nick," Sara said and the argument was about to start when her cell phone rang. "Damn it...Agent Sidle."

"Kenny's not sleeping," Eric said annoyed and Sara smirked.

"He's almost 3, Eric. You can get a 3 year old to sleep," Sara said.

"Your son is either always on a sugar high or loves to stay awake," Eric said. "I'm babysitting him on favors Sar. How do I get him to sleep?"

"Play some country," Sara said.

Eric groaned.

"You want my son to sleep Eric then play come country. Kenny will sleep then. Is that all?" Sara asked.

"You kill me Sara," Eric said.

"You kill me too lab rat," Sara said hanging up.

"Son?" Nick asked.

"Kenneth," Sara said finishing off her coffee and tossing the cup into the trash. "Three years old. Got anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"Whose is he?" Nick asked.

"Take a damn guess Nick," Sara said walking inside.

Nick was frozen. Kenneth couldn't be his. No. That was once, and no...no. He can't be no. Oh crap.

Mark looked up as Sara slumped into her seat.

"Okay only two things would piss you off this much. Eric picking on you again so you want to kick his ass, or someone else got on your nerves," Mark said and Jessica snorted.

Sara gave a soft smile, "C all of the above. Eric called cos he couldn't get Kenny to sleep."

"At that point you told him to play country and he got annoyed," Mark said.

"One of these days I'm gonna go nuts," Sara sighed leaning her head back against the back of the chair.

"It's rare we're flown around like this Sara," Jessica said. "Otherwise they just send us the cases and we look at them. If the other team can't get anything of them, then we go out. Otherwise we're doing paperwork and pranking people."

"I just miss him," Sara pouted.

"Well you'll see your baby boy when we get back. Sooner we solve this, the sooner silly string is in our future," Mark said and Sara smirked. "Atta-girl."

"Sidetrack here," Sara said. "Kenny's birthday is coming up. Jess you wanna come?"

"Come to the little Kenny Chensey boy's birthday? I'll drag Mel along. They're good friends so they can have a fun time," Jessica said.

"Where at? I wanna come," Mark whined.

"Chuck E Cheese's," Sara answered.

"Can I punch the mouse?" Jason asked from the corner.

"No!" They yelled before laughing at his pout and getting back to work.

Greg was in the lab across the hall looking at the evidence for his B and E case when he heard that. Sara had a son. Kenny? Greg put his evidence away and went to the break room where everyone was gathered.

"Sara has a son," Greg said.

"As we just found out," Catherine said softly.

Then Greg saw Nick who looked like hell.

"Oh my god," Greg said realizing it.

"Yeah," Nick sighed quietly.

"Did you talk to her?" Warrick asked.

"I tried," Nick said. "She went back to the lab"

"Shit," Greg muttered.

"Greg. You still got that stereo here?" Sara asked from the door and they all turned.

"Yeah why?" Greg asked.

"Because we're psychotic in ways you can't imagine so we need it," Sara said and Catherine chuckled.

"I'll get it," Catherine said standing and walking with Sara towards the lab which was dubbed Greg's a few months ago. "You really hurt him Sara."

"I really am not in the mood to talk about this Catherine," Sara said.

"Good, then I'll talk and you'll listen," she said as they walked in the lab.

Catherine grabbed the stereo and held it on the table.

"Sara you're not stupid. You might have had reasons to leave but if this kid is Nicky's then he has the right to at least see the kid. You can't keep this from him like that because it's just wrong," Catherine said.

"You don't get it," Sara said shaking her head.

"Then explain it. You left here without so much as saying goodbye-" Catherine started.

"I said goodbye," Sara said. "You want the real story then talk to Nicky. Don't start ranting on me right now Cath, because until you have the full story then we are not having this damn discussion. Now if I can have that stereo, I have to get to work so I can get home soon and see Kenny."

Sara grabbed the stereo and headed to the lab where the gang was.

"Oh come on," Mark groaned.

"We're listening to country. Deal with it or bail," Jessica said sounding as stressed as they all felt.

Jason walked in with a few bags, "Sara, can you get someone to process these?"

"I'm not your slave Jason, only your partner in crime," Sara answered as Kenny Chesney's voice filled the lab.

Jason nodded heading out. The three worked silently and with clear thoughts with the soft music. Jason entered the break room where everyone was talking.

"Sanders. Get out here," Jason said and Greg looked at Nick a second before standing.

Greg followed Jason to a lab, "What?"

"Sara told me your the best in the lab when it comes to handling Evidence even if your a CSI. I got some stuff that I need processed. Sar trusts you so I want you to do it rather than someone who might fuck up," Jason said.

"The others here do good jobs," Greg said.

"Yeah but your the best," Jason said. "And you can do it quick too. So the sooner we solve this the sooner we're on our way back to DC."

"And the sooner Sara can bail on having to face Nick," Greg muttered and then he was shoved against the one solid wall of the lab with Jason's hand at the neck of his shirt.

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about Sanders. If you saw the hell Sara's been through in the past three years raising that kid on her own because of what your boy Stokes here fucked up on then you'd be singing a whole other tune. Sara had a reason to leave and I highly doubt you know why. So shut the fuck up before you get your ass kicked by me and the others," Jason said letting go of Greg. "Sara trusts you. Don't let her loose that trust too."

Jason left and Greg looked after him. Twice they'd been told they didn't know the whole story. What was the whole story?

Jason walked into another lab pulling out his phone.

"Eric Larson here," the guy answered.

"Lab rat, need a favor," Jason said.

"How much is this gonna cost me?" Eric asked.

"A few vacation days. I'll pay to fly you and Kenneth out to Vegas," Jason said.

"You'll pay for me to go to Vegas?" Eric asked cheering up.

"Bring him here," Jason said. "And you can party Vegas a storm."

"Deal," Eric said.

Grissom came into work to find the four already looking at more evidence. The board in there was covered with some notes that made no sense to him with the short hand they were written in, but it meant a lot to those four. He heard the soft country music playing as they worked. mark wrote something on the board with a dry erase marker and they talked a little. Sara got up after talking to Jason and started to walk out.

"Hey," She said and Grissom nodded his reply which made her stop. "So I'm guessing you hate me too? Typical."

She started to leave but Grissom stopped her.

"Now why would you say that?" Grissom asked.

"Because it seems to be a common theme around here," Sara answered. "I gotta go talk to Greg."

"Hey Greggo," Sara said softly and Greg looked up. "Do you have the lab results?"

Greg smirked, "I'm having deja vou of years ago. Honestly, kind of creepy, but homely."

Sara gave him a soft smile and he handed her the papers, "Thanks."

"So I'm the best in the lab I hear?" Greg smiled.

"Do you ever doubt it?" Sara asked.

"Never. Just good to hear someone agrees with me," Greg said.

"Jason wanted me to tell you that if you ever need a change, we have a spot waiting for you in DC. It's in the lab, but we could really use you there," Sara said.

"When did this come about?" Greg said remembering the choke session.

"After I told him off for nearly beating you to a bloody pulp. He looked at your history and was impressed," Sara shrugged.

Greg was shocked. Sara walked out into the hallway and stopped when a voice called "Mommy!"

Greg walked out and saw a 3 year old boy run over to Sara who grinned and picked him up.

"Hey Cowboy," She grinned settling him on her hip.

"Thank Jason," Eric said. "Now if you'll excuse me Sar. Vegas is calling me."

"Just don't let Andrew find out," Sara said to Eric.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," Eric grinned walking away.

"Hey mommy," Kenny grinned with his arms around Sara's neck.

"Hey Kenny," Sara smirked back. "Let's go talk to Aunt Jessie a sec."

"Cool," Kenny said and Greg smiled.

Sara looked at Greg and saw him smiling. Sara set down Kenny.

"Kenny I'd like you to meet Greg. Greggo this is my son Kenneth, but we call him Kenny Chesney Jr.," Sara smirked.

"Hey cowboy," Greg grinned.

Kenny was wearing a small cowboy outfit and a cowboy hat.

"Nice to meet you Greg," Kenny said.

"You too little man," Greg said.

"Come on Kenny," Sara smirked taking her son's hand and leading him to the lab where the gang was.

"Kenny!" Jessica calling seeing the little cowboy.

"Auntie Jessie!" He said hugging Jessica as Sara set the lab results on the table.

"Oh my god you've gotten so big," Jessica said.

"Cool! Ya hear that mommy? I gotst bigger!" Kenny beamed.

"Of course you did little guy," Sara smirked.

"You gonna go talk to Stokes?" Mark whispered to Sara who sighed.

"Yeah," Sara said.

"Things get bad, I know how to kill someone and hide the body," Mark said and Sara punched him lightly.

"Come on Kenny. We're gonna go show you off to more people," Sara said picking up Kenny and tapping his hat.

"Is there cookies involved?" Kenny pouted.

"Maybe some Ice Cream tonight. How's that sound?" Sara smirked.

"Awesome," He grinned and the adults chuckled.

"We'll see you later," Sara said and they nodded.

"Bye," Kenny said.

"Bye Kenny," They said and Sara carried Kenny to the break room where Grissom was handing out assignments.

"Hey guys," Sara said. "There's someone you all need to meet."

They all looked up and Catherine smiled when she saw the three year-old cowboy.

"Oh my god," she said.

"This is Kenny," Sara said.

Everyone in there got it and froze in shock.


	3. Chap 3

The moment you've all been waiting for. Well maybe not really. Anyways I'm announcing a 911 because after this chapter I have no idea where to go with this thing so please if you review -please do- give me some ideas on where you want this to go and all because the chapter I'm starting to write after this one is weak. I'm on spring break so your ideas will go into the fic during my week off. Please help

"Hey guys," Sara said. "There's someone you all need to meet."

They all looked up and Catherine smiled when she saw the three year-old cowboy.

"Oh my god," she said.

"This is Kenny," Sara said.

Everyone in there got it and froze in shock.

"Hey Kenny," Warrick said.

"Heya," Kenny grinned.

Everyone left for cases except Nick, and Sara sighed setting down Kenny who went over on the couch and sat down watching TV with a yes from Sara. Nick and Sara sat down at the table. All was silent in the lab and no one was nearby allowing the two to talk about things that were way overdue for discussion.

"So he's-" Nick trailed off.

"He's your son," Sara said simply.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Sara," Nick said quietly.

"Yeah, but you did," Sara said looking at him straight in the eye. "People don't mean to do a lot of things Nick, but you sure did that one real well. And then it makes me look like some insinsere bitch when they all found out I've been keeping Kenny from you."

"I still had a right to know I had a son, Sara," Nick said.

"No Nick you didn't," Sara said.

He looked at her with a steely glaze.

"What would you have done huh?" Sara said. "God, last conversation we had you said goodbye. Two days later I left. If I had told you I was pregnant you wouldn't have changed your mind at all. Face it Nick, it wouldn't have changed nothing. You'd still left me and Kenny, I'd have had to leave, and we'd still be having this conversation anyways."

"I never stopped loving you Sara," Nick said.

"You have a really shitty way of showing it," Sara said and then Mark walked in.

"We got another body Sara," Mark said. "Jason said that you probably want to be the one to check it out."

"I'll watch Kenny," Nick muttered.

"Mark you're coming with me. I'll meet you at the car," Sara said and he nodded heading out and leaving the two alone. "Kenny come here."

The cowboy got off the couch and walke dover to Sara who set him on her lap.

"Kenny I'd like you to meet this guy," Sara said.

"Who is he?" Kenny asked.

Sara looked at Nick, "He's your daddy."

Kenny looked at Nick with his head cocked to the side.

"You hang out with him for awhile because I gotta work. I'll be back in awhile Cowboy," Sara said and Kenny hugged his mom before she handed him to Nick and left.

"Hey little man," Nick said.

"Why you no stay with us?" Kenny asked.

"Because your mom and I dont get along too well," Nick said.

Kenny pouted, "You made mommy sad."

"I know," Nick answered.

"Why you do that then? Mommy said it's mean cos I was mean to Kelly cos she's a stupid girl and she said that's mean to do and I can't do it," Kenny pouted confused.

"I don't mean to," Nick said.

"Well you don't do that no more then. I don't like it when she cry," Kenny pouted crossing his arms.

"I won't," Nick said smiling at the picture.

"Good," Kenny said.

Sara and Mark walked on the scene after flashing their badges.

"If all FBI were as cute and smart as you, I don't think I'd mind them butting in as much," A familiar voice said and Sara chuckled.

"Hey Jim," Sara said turning to Brass.

"Hey Sara," He said hugging her. "Wish you would come back on better circumstances."

"Eh, we're almost about to bust him," Sara said. "So what can you tell us?"

"Olivia Boutin," Brass said.

"Ah damn," Mark said. "Not foriegn."

Sara chuckled and Brass raised an eyebrow.

"How we coulda missed that," Mark muttered.

"We're crazy," Sara said and Brass nodded.

"Found by joggers," Brass said and they walked to the scene where Catherine and Grissom were working.

Mark looked around and stood beside Sara up above on the trail looking below at where the body was.

"Something's different here," Mark said.

Sara nodded looking at the scene, "He messed up."

"How?" Brass asked.

"Body's not left the same way," Mark said. "It looks rushed. Why would he be rushed though?"

Sara looked and saw something in the mud, "Footprints."

Sara looked around and then nudged Mark to follow her. They headed down the steep path carefully and then she walked over into the brush and found what she was looking for. Another body was in there bleeding from a gunshot wound.

"Interrupted," Sara said and Mark grinned.

"Blue 42," Mark smirked looking at the jacket.

"Set," Sara looked at the point of where the person would have gotten dragged by looking at the trail in the mud then thought of where the shooter must have hidden.

She grinned turning towards Brass and Mark.

"Hike," Sara smirked pointing to the spot where they had to head to.

Later Sara was looking at evidence beside Grissom.

"I'll get this to trace later," Grissom said separating something before looking at another piece of evidence. "No need dragging Greg in again. We have good lab techs."

"Speakng of that, wanna trade lab techs?" Sara said. "Gerg could do wonders for us."

"He's not a tech anymore Sara. Greg's a CSI like us now," Grissom said and Sara gave a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, guess I'm missing out on a whole lot," Sara said bitterly.

"Well you didn't have to be. That was your choice," Grissom said.

"Not you too. My fucking god," Sara said shaking her head.

"It's his son Sara," Grissom said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't he one who said goodbye first Grissom," Sara said. "Nick did."

"Sure," Grissom said with a tone in his voice that pissed Sara off.

"Go to hell Grissom," Sara said.

"Save me a seat," Grissom said steely looking Sara in the eye.

"Fine," Sara said setting down the paper. "I get it. I'll go."

Sara left before Grissom could say anything. Sara went to the lab the four had conquered. It once was clean like all the other labs but now it had papers strewn around, stacks of paper cups, plates, and the cd's scattered around a bit. Kenny was sleeping on a small couch in there.

"We're almost gonna nab him. You and Mark made a good call Sara," Jason said when she walked in.

"I'm headed to the hotel," Sara said.

"Why? We aren't done here," Jessica said.

"I am," Sara said. "If I have to stay here for one more minute then I'm gonna tell off everyone I once knew here."

"Can I get front row?" Mark smirked and Sara flipped him off. "Easy there tiger."

"Go. We'll call you in if we need your help," Jason said.

"Thanks," Sara said. "Mark you wanna give me and Kenny a ride so you all can keep the rental."

Mark nodded and Sara picked up her sleeping son. She headed out for the second time, without ever looking back.

"Willows, Stokes, I need you to go back to the scene and try and find some shells or more footprints around this area," Jason said handing them a map.

"We aren't your lapdogs," Catherine said.

"Badge says you are," Jason said. "Look around. Sara's not here anymore to keep us from being hard core federal assholes towards you to make sure this gets solved quick as can be so we can go home to our families."

"What do you mean Sara's not here?" Warrick asked.

"You call yourselves CSIs," Jason said shaking his head. "You were lucky she stuck around this long with the way you all've been treating her. I need you to do that now or you can leave."

Jason started to leave himself.

"Where is she?" Nick asked.

"Boy you already fucked up so badly I don't even trust you being within 5 miles of my girl," Jason said angrilly as he looked towards Nick.

"Your girl?" Catherine said angrily.

"My partner," Jason said his voice seeping with venom. "My best friend, and the only one out of the gang I trust with my damn life. And I sure as hell know more about her than you ever will. So don't even try to fix what the hell you all screwed up because there's no chance. Just let her raise her kid in peace."

"It's my kid too," Nick argued and Jason let out a chuckle.

"Helluva father you've been," Jason shot back finally losing it. "Doubt you even know that Kenny spent his first year in the hospital because of how sick he's been. Leaving Sara to pay for the bills still. Bet you don't even know that Kenny couldn't walk until about 4 months ago because finally his muscles kicked in. I also bet you had no idea that Sara almost died in a car crash maybe about 6 months ago. That she was shot 2 months ago. Or even the fact that she still fights gets home in time to tuck Kenny in bed and celebrate his birthdays. I bet you don't even know when his birthday is. Think about that shit next time you try to be all high and macho when it comes to your damn kid Stokes because you know jack shit about the hell those two have been through. You broke Sara's heart. Think about that. You're lucky if she talks to you or any of you bastards again. There's a damn good reason that she didn't tell you about Kenny. Dunno if you told your loyal followers here the real story Stokes, but I know it. You were willing to throw all you had away, and you paid the price when you threw her away. You don't deserve to call Kenny your son."

Jason shook his head and left the break room. Everyone looked at Nick who was red with anger. Nick got up and stormed out.

"That was interesting," Catherine muttered.


	4. Chap 4

Author's note: okay I got a lot of help on what to do and I'm kinda playing with them. I have gotta say this was a hard chapter to write and it took up a lot of rough drafts in my classes when I shoulda been taking notes. Trust me there were a lot. That and my one good draft got taken away by my teacher who wasn't convinced that I was writing like I should be doing since it _was _Language Arts. Song is "Look at What I've done" By Chris Cagle.

Anyways I have a question for you allIf you review please say what pairings you want. If you want this to end Nick/Sara then say that because if not I might sway away from it or whatever because I have two endings I want.

Until Next time if I can update soon since I have a Europe Final next week Airforceintraining.

Nick sat in his house with a beer bottle in his hand and the radio playing. A song came on that made him throw the empty beer bottle against the wall. He never should have done what he did. Chris Cagle's words filled the room and Nick drank.

_I saw it in her eyes when I was sayin' goodbye_

_that girl, she ain't gonna be alright._

_'Cause I could tell she'd be going through a livin' hell_

_And I, I wouldn't be there by her side._

Nick groaned and closed his eyes, but he still remembered it like yesterday.

_"I can't do this anymore Sara. We can't be together like this and do our jobs. This will ruin all we worked for," Nick said and She looked at him before looking away with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."_

_Nick kissed her hair softly and she didn't move. She looked away as tears fell._

_"Goodbye," He whispered and then walked out of her house without looking back. _

_And Lord I felt so bad as I sat and watched her cry_

_Thinkin' I was moving on, and she was barely gettin' by_

_Look at what I've done to her, look at how I made her feel_

_I gave back her heart the broken part, she got the wrong end of the deal._

_And look at what it's done to me, you gotta know it' tears me up_

_I gave it everything I had, and lord it just wasn't enough_

_And hurtin' her like this seems so wrong_

_Yeah, look at what I've done to her...Now she's alone._

_Two days later she left._

Nick threw his head back and chugged the beer bottle. He had a son. Kenneth Alexander Sidle. He had a son who hated the fact that Nick made his mom cry.

Paris Hotel room number 273...

"Mommy why don't you and daddy get along?" Kenny asked crawling next to Sara on the bed.

"We just don't baby," Sara said and Kenny nodded.

"Can we go to see the tigers?" Kenny asked.

Sara flashed in her mind to when She and Nick went on a date there.

"Don't think so Baby. Maybe some other time," Sara said.

Kenny sighed and then got under the blankets next to Sara. He curled up against his mom and fell asleep soon after with the soft radio playing in the background. Sara stayed up thinking. Some places she just hated to be. The lab was one, because she had to face Nick and remember when they were together. It hurt. It hurt real bad.

Nick didn't sleep in his room last night. That's where he and Sara had slept together. Where Kenny was conceived. That's just too many memories. So he tried to drink them away.

Sara kissed Kenny as he slept and then put her arm around him before trying to fall asleep but the sounds of Vegas were just too much. She stayed awake all night.

The next day Sara was looking at some pictures of a scene in a lab. Nick was in the lab across the hallway and he looked up at her a second. He shook his head as Jason walked over next to her and they stood side by side without any problems. At the moment, if they were within 5 feet one of them would kill the other.

_I saw her out last night and she was havin' a good time_

_That girl, it looks like she'd doin' fine._

_But then I saw a man walk up and take her by the hand_

_And I, oh god, I almost died._

_And then it hit me, she didn't really need me._

In the DNA lab Greg watched Sara and Jason for a while too. Jessica and Mark joined the two and they looked like they were alright. Greg didn't know what the hell went on between Sara and Nick, but he was happy Sara was alright. Nick on the other hand was having second thoughts.

_Look at what I've done to her, Look at how I made her feel_

_She's found somebody new and look who took the time to heal_

_and look at what it's done to me, You gotta know it tears me up_

_To have walked away from the love we made and just leave it in a cloud of dust_

_And now it's got me thinkin' maybe I was wrong_

_After all the things I've done to her Now she's strong_

"You two gotta talk it out Sara," Jessica said as they all sat around.

"I know," Sara replied with a sigh.

"And why don't you get it over with?" Mark asked.

"Because it's not gonna be pretty and I know that," Sara answered. "I'm not exactly looking foreword to it."

"Alright. Enough of this crap," Jason said standing and the three looked at each other.

Jason grabbed Sara's hand.

"Jason," Sara said.

"Nope," Jason replied starting to pull her.

"Oh he's dead," Mark grinned.

"Jason I swear I'll kick your ass," Sara said but Jason dragged her into the lab where Nick was and let her go as Nick looked up.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"I don't like you, and as much as I wish you dead, you two gotta talk. So let's get this over with for the sake of Kenny alright," Jason said and Sara glared at him. "You two are not leaving this room until you work it out. If you two do, and I catch wind, the next time I'll get a key and physically lock you in a room. Got it. Good."

Jason walked out and closed the door.

"I'll kill him," Sara muttered.

"So what do you want to talk about that your boyfriend decided we needed to talk about?" Nick asked taking off the gloves and looking at Sara.

"First of, he's not my damn boyfriend," Sara said coolly. "And if he was then you would be smacked for that damn tone so watch it."

"Oh I'm sorry. You two are just endlessly flirting. Got it," Nick replied with an icy tone.

"So what if we are? It wouldn't be any of your business anyways," Sara stated.

"Well as much as I enjoy this lovely conversation let's get to the point," Nick almost growled.

Seeing the two locked in a room together Greg went into the lab the FBI agents claimed.

"Who locked them in together?" Greg asked and Jason nodded from where he was watching them 'talk' through the glass. "FYI they both have very short tempers so this can get nasty."

"That's what I'm counting on," Jason replied with a soft smile.

"What really went down between them?" Greg asked.

"I'm guessing in a few minutes the whole lab will hear," Jessica said and Greg sat down then and they all watched.

In the evidence lab...

"He's my damn kid too Sara," Nick said.

"When you pick your damn job over a relationship that really does wonders giving me a damn idea on how committed you'd be to raising him," Sara replied in anger. "And to top it all off I'm pretty damn glad you had no part in raising Kenny so far because he's turned out pretty damn good considering the circumstances and I wouldn't even want to think about how this would have gone if you were there."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nick growled.

"Oh you just have the greatest personality," Sara said rolling her eyes.

"You don't know me," Nick defended.

"Exactly," Sara said and Nick paused. "That's exactly it. I _don't_ know you Nick. This whole thing between us obviously was a mistake. The only good thing that came from it was Kenny. You made that pretty damn apparent when you left. God you make me fucking sick you know that? Have you even told the people here what happened? Apparently not considering they think I'm some selfish bitch."

Nick's gaze darkened.

_Look at what I've done to her, look at how I made her feel_

_She's standin' tall, she's got it all, got the world at her heels_

_And look at what it's done to me, look at how it makes me hurt_

_If I could go back now I swear somehow I'd find a way to make it work._

"You're a helluva man Stokes you know that," Sara continued not even faltering. "I took this job, and told you that we needed to talk about two months after I left. I _was_ planning on telling you I was pregnant but you chose to back out and say that there was nothing to talk about. Did you tell them that? Did you tell them all that you were the one who ended the whole thing? I don't even know how you can even show your face in this world. Either you step up and tell everyone here what the hell really did happen or else I will. And the way I'll tell it will be the damn truth and the results for you won't be pretty at all."

The door opened.

"What?" The two growled and Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"We caught him," Catherine said.

Sara turned to Nick, "Make your choice."

Sara walked passed Catherine into the lab where the group quickly turned to look like they were working.

"Catherine caught the guy supposedly," Sara said and they all looked up and nodded. "Obviously they can take it from here."

"And we're gone," Jessica grinned as they all stood.

"We never got to hang out," Greg pouted with a soft smile and Sara smirked.

"We meant what we said Sanders," Mark said.

"If you ever wanna change then give one of us a call and we'll hook you up," Jason said as they all packed up their things.

"I'll think about it," Greg nodded.

"Oh and the plus side. We don't get in trouble for goofing off," Sara grinned.

"And we blast music," Jessica smirked.

"Frequently," The four said and Greg grinned.

"My kind of place," He smirked.

"I'll talk to the boss, we'll head to the hotel, and then we're outta here," Jason said and he left.

"How'd it go?" Mark asked and Sara sighed.

"How bad will I get in trouble if I punch him?" Sara asked.

"That good eh chica?" Jessica grinned.

Kenny who was sleeping on the couch started to wake up and Sara went over there picking him up. He rested his head on her shoulder and opened his eyes a little.

"Where we goin?" he asked.

"We're going home and then in three days is your birthday little man," Sara smirked.

"Speaking of, what do you want?" Mark asked.

"A puppy," Kenny grinned.

"We'll see," Sara smirked and the other three adults grinned.

"Other than that?" Greg asked.

Kenny thought, "Shooting stars for my room."

"I can do that," Jessica said.

"And a cowboy hat," Kenny grinned.

"Pushing your luck," Sara smirked.

"I'll pout," Kenny said lifting his head to look at his mom.

"Not the pout," Mark sighed.

Kenny pouted and Greg laughed.

"Mommy can we get ice cream?" Kenny pouted.

"A cookie. That's it and quit pouting before you don't get the cookie," Sara said and Kenny grinned.

"Uncle Jason was right. Pouting does get you sugar," Kenny grinned.

"Did he," Sara said and then Jason walked in. "Mark hit him for me."

Jason got smacked over the head, "What did I do?"

They all finished packing up, and Sara gave Greg her email and phone number because he said he'd really think about taking the job. As they all walked out Sara met Nick's eyes before looking away and walking out of the Lab once again.

One last thought ran through Nick's mind...

_Aint' life funny, now I'm the one alone. _

_Look at what I've done to me, She's gone_

A/N: likie?


	5. Chap 5

Author's note: Yeah I had testing lately and mucho homework since the end of the year is nearing. This whole crap is getting to be too much. Can't wait till my last month of school cos that's party time. Here's a chappie cos I'm here chillin wiht my friend and well I guess I can say that she inspired me to write this.

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

Chapter Five

Sara stood next to the others as they returned the car and walked in the airport for their private jet. FBI has a few payoffs.

"Two days until your birthday little man," Mark grinned and Kenny smiled big. "What do you want?"

"A puppy!" Kenny said.

"We'll see," Sara said and got chuckles.

"Can't wait to get out of this town?" Jessica asked as they walked out towards the jet.

"I'll be happy if I never have to return," Sara said.

They all took their seats on the jet and then took off towards DC.

A month in DC before the four got the call to head to Colorado. They looked at their boss in shock.

"Colorado? It's snowing there," Sara said.

"It hasn't started to snow here. Snow. Cold. Ice. We don't do good in snow," Jessica said pouting too. "We're actually _not_ getting snow here and you're sending us to cold? Are you nuts?"

"Too bad girls," Andrew said handing them the assignment. "Go tell your partners."

Sara let out a small whimper before heading out with Jessica. They walked over to thier partners.

"Where this time? " Mark asked.

"Colorado," Sara said.

"Oh my god. The boss is so evil," Jason groaned.

They stepped off the jet into the freezing September weather in Colorado Springs. A sheriff was waiting for them and they ran over to the cars. Once they were all in the Tahoe they relaxed.

"What do you have for us?" Jason asked.

Jessica and Sara were in the way back underneath their Jackets freezing and not willing to talk as they shivered. Mark was grinning from this.

"Serial who's killing 16 year olds," The sheriff said from the passenger seat as his deputy drove. "I think It will be best to discuss when we reach the lab."

The four nodded. Sara once was still unnerved by how every time she went to a scene, anything that reminded her of Vegas, how Nick just popped into her mind. Now she was able to forget him...she hoped eventually forever.

That night in the Hotel room as Jessica slept, Sara stared at the ceiling. After she left Vegas those years ago and took the job she met Jason and was partnered with him. This was before the 4 got partnered together. Jason took care of her and when Kenny was born he demanded being there. He was her best friend and was the one who _was_ there during the pregnancy. He also knew what Nick did. Took the job over love. Sara wrote Nick three weeks after she left saying they needed to talk because it was important. He decided that it was best not to see her again. After the birth of Kenneth and Sara returning to work, Jason and she got a little crazy and they got partnered with the other crazy duo to form the craziest group of FBI agents in the lab.

Sara sighed and closed her eyes. Eventually she wouldn't have to worry about Nick. Eventually.

Sara got into her car and tossed her duffel in the seat next to her. She put the keys in her truck and turned the car on. It was pouring outside and after that crummy Colorado case all she wanted to do was go home and hang out with Kenny. Sara turned on the heat and then the windshield wipers before she pulled out of the parking space and headed home.

It was one of those days where you really want to get home, but the weather and some granny ahead of you seem to have different plans for your life. Sara was practically parked on the highway when her cell rang. She turned off the radio and grabbed it.

"Agent Sidle," She said tiredly.

"Damn you sound like hell," Jessica said.

"I'm stuck on the highway," Sara answered. "What's the up Jess?"

"Traffic, and I want to talk to you about the most interesting thing that has just happened," Jessica said.

"Details girl," Sara grinned.

"Okay. Mark and I have been dating for a few months now right?" Jessica said.

"You're killing me Jess," Sara said and Jessica groaned.

"He's taking me out to dinner tonight at this expensive restaurant. He said that nothing is going to come between us tonight because this is the most important night of our lives. Sara help," Jessica said and Sara laughed. "What is he thinking?"

"Girl, he's gonna propose," Sara said. "And don't you doubt it. You know it."

"What! Oh my god!" Jessica half-groaned, half-squealed making Sara crack up as traffic began moving a little.

"Yeah Jess, come on you two are meant to be together," Sara said. "Hey, dress in that one black number we bought the weekend after Vegas."

"Ooo good idea," Jessica said. "I love you girl."

"Love you too. I gotta go Jess," Sara smirked. "Oh. Wear those shoes too. Heels but in this weather you'll manage."

"Black with the strap?" Jessica asked.

"There ya go," Sara said.

"You're an angel. Adios," Jessica said and Sara hung up as traffic started moving.

Her phone rang again soon after. She picked it up and answered it.

"Jess just wear the shoes," Sara said.

"I think you should have checked caller ID," He said.

"Hey boss. Ignore the shoe comment. Don't think you'd do killer in heels," Sara smirked.

"'I hope not," Andrew said. "Just confirming you have this weekend off."

"Yeah. Promised Kenny we'd have a movie fest," Sara said.

"Alright. Enjoy the next couple days Sara," Andrew said.

"You too," Sara hung up and tossed her phone.

She blasted the music and relaxed as her truck cruised down the now moving highway. The sound of Hard Core Country in her wake.

Sara turned off the kitchen light about to head to bed. She was about to turn off the last light in her living room when the doorbell rang. Thunder echoed outside and she stood up straight curious. Sara walked to the door and opened it up. The sight shocked her. A soaked Nick Stokes stood there.

"Nick?" Sara asked.

"We need to talk," Nick said.


	6. Chap 6

AN: Aced my Europe final, finished the AIMS testing, have a huge project on which my teacher believes I'm currently working on since I'm writing this in the computer lab, and it will be posted once I email this to my computer at home, and I got that stolen draft of that chapter from my teacher back...interesting note on it too.

'Nice writing minus the cussing, do it at another time,' and 'why are you writing this and where are you posting this stuff?'

Didn't tell her thank god, but if Mrs. C is reading this and recognizes it, it wasn't me a'ight? 22 days left of school then I'm free. Got a whole hour of Science class and computer time. Hope you like this chappie y'all.

Airforceintraining

PS this is written on a mac so bear with me plz

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

Chapter Six

Sara turned off the kitchen light about to head to bed. She was about to turn off the last light in her living room when the doorbell rang. Thunder echoed outside and she stood up straight curious. Sara walked to the door and opened it up. The sight shocked her. A soaked Nick Stokes stood there.

"Nick?" Sara asked.

"We need to talk," Nick said.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He was breathing heavily, "You are hard to get a hold of."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"I can't do this anymore," Nick said. "We've been dodging each other Sara-" Thunder echoed and lightning flashed, "We need to talk this over once and for all."

Sara stepped back and let him enter her house. She took his wet jacket and set it down.

"You want anything?" Sara asked. "Coffee?"

"Please," Nick said and she headed back towards the kitchen.

Nick looked around at her house. It had wooden floors and a medium sized living room that melted into the dining room. The living room had a big TV, and Disney Movies surrounding it. The coffee table had a few candles on there which made it look comfy. The Dining Room table had coloring books and crayons on top of it. Nick walked over to the breakfast bar and got a look of Sara in the kitchen. It was a medium sized kitchen, and it was comfy. She was living pretty good.

"You do know that we're three hours ahead then Vegas right," Sara said and Nick almost winced seeing how tired she sounded.

Nick looked at the clock and saw that it read 1.38 AM.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"What couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Sara asked handing Nick the coffee cup.

"I saw my son once Sara and that's definitely not enough," Nick said sighing.

"And this can't wait till tomorrow," Sara said.

"No it can't," Nick said. "Because then you'd find some way to dodge me then too."

"I can't change my life to your convenience Nick," Sara countered. "So don't make any assumptions about me when you don't even know me."

"I did," Nick said.

"Yeah, you did know me," She said angry, "but you fucked that up too now didn't you?"

"Sara I don't want to fight," Nick said.

"I don't want to either but it seems that that's the only way we get to talk. Nick what am I supposed to think? You come here in the middle of the night and," Sara paused. "Nick you made up your mind. You made decision to break up Nick, you made the decision to let me go, and I did and I'm living. You just have to be the one to mess it up again don't you? I got a job, a house, a kid, I'm surviving and here you come. How am I supposed to do this?"

He didn't answer.

"Go to a hotel Nick. I'm not tlaking to you tonight," Sara said. "Come back tomorrow and I'll _try_ to be here."

Break 

Sara sat at her desk in the FBI lab and just thought a second.

"What's killin you?" Jessica asked.

"Nick," Sara said. "He popped by my house at 1:30 this morning and started a fight."

"Call the cops?" Mark asked stitting on her desk.

"Verbal fight," Sara said. "I did most yelling, but..."

"That's just wrong," Mark said. "Why'd he want to pop by?"

"Kenny," Sara sighed. "I have a feeling this isn't gonna be over for a long time."

"Don't worry chica," Jessica said. "Kenny's yours, and Stokes ain't gonna change it."

"But he's gonna try," Sara said. "He has to make everything difficult when I finally..."

She trailed off and growled.

"Well," Mark coughed and then dropped his voice, "I have connections so if you want him to disappear without a trace, just nod your head a certain way sometime and It'll be done."

"What are you, the godfather?" Sara asked and they laughed.

Break 

After a rough day at work, Sara usually came home and watched TV with Kenny curled up beside her. Now that was taken from her. Nick and she had a fight to settle. Sara picked up Kenny and headed to her house where Nick was waiting against his car.

"Go in your room Kenny," Sara said and Kenny nodded as he ran inside.

"Can we talk now?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Sara said and they walked inside. "What do you want from me Nick?"

"To be able to see my son. To find out why you kept him from me," Nick said.

"Well I'm sorry but at the time your decision making skills were really shining through bright and clear," Sara said and Nick's expression darkened. "I have a job here Nick, I've raised Kenny, I'm still paying off on hospital bills for hospital trips you weren't there for-"

"Because you wouldn't let me be Sara," Nick said.

"No _you _wouldn't," Sara said. "We were together for awhile, intimately one day, and then when things get rough at work because of it, you dropped it. It was your choice Nick, and this is mine. You picked the job over feelings so what did I have to go off of to say that you wouldn't do the same again? If you want to be a father to Kenny then do the right thing and leave him be. You already broke his heart."

"I didn't break his heart," Nick argued.

"You'd be shocked," Sara spat. "It kills him to see all the other kids playing with their dads at the park. It kills him to know that you didn't want to be here with him. It kills him to know that you didn't even think to come talk to me after all these years, Everything you do and have done kills him. After he talked to you and we went back to the hotel-" Sara trailed off. "You're one helluva father Stokes."

Then before Nick could counter a reply the phone rang. Sara walked over and answered it.

"Sidle," She answered not looking at Nick.

NIck sighed looking at the clock as Sara listened to whoever was on the line.

"Where's Mark?" Sara asked and then listened.

NIck watched as Sara sat down listening.

"So Mark and Jessica just disappeared," Sara said. "You sure they didn't run of to elope or something?"

Sara chuckled then got serious again.

"You want me to pick up Mel?...yeah she can stay with me. I'll be there in 10," Sara said hanging up and standing. "Kenny come on. We gotta pick up Melinda."

"Cool!" Kenny said running in.

Sara put on her jacket and turned to Nick, "We aren't finished talking, but I have to pick up Melinda for reasons we'll talk about later. You tagging along?"

"Sure," Nick said following her out and they got in her car.

Kenny got himself in the car seat and the two took the front seats. Sara put the keys in the ignition and the music started playing. Nick smirked as Kenny wrinkled his nose.

"Switch to Rascal Flatts," Kenny said and Sara grabbed the Cd from the visor case and then put it in.

Then they started driving towards Jessica's house which was surrounded by police cars and ambulences. Sara parked the Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Stay with Kenny alright?" Sara said to Nick who nodded.

She got out of the car and walked over to where Jason was standing talking to a cop.

"Jay, what's going on?" Sara asked and Jason walked over.

"Jessie didn't pick up Melinda from daycare so they called me. I came here and the door was busted open, no sight of Mark or Jessica, except a lotta blood. Bryan's team's taking it and we have off until we find them. I just need you to take Mel cos you're the only one who really can take care of her," Jason said.

"I'll take her," Sara said nodding. "You staying here?"

"Until Bryan's team pops up," Jason said.

"Aunt Sara!" Melinda said running over and Sara picked up the three year old.

"Hey Mellie," Sara said. "You're gonna stay with us for awhile alright?"

"Okay," Melinda said.

"Later Kiddo. Later Sara," Jason said and Sara nodded heading back to the car where she put Melinda in the other car seat.

Sara got in and then Melinda asked, "Who's he?"

Nick smirked at Sara, "Yeah Sara who am I?"

"Someone I know Mel," Sara said putting her seatbelt on. "Mel have you eaten anything?"

"Nope," Melinda said.

"McDonalds it is," Sara said heading to the highway.

Break 

While the two kids played in the Playplace at the McDonalds, Sara and Nick sat at a table talking.

"One thing I did makes you not let me see Kenny? It's not fair Sara," Nick said.

"It was one big thing for you to do," Sara said sighing. "Nick we're arguing about the same thing and never getting anywhere. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to let me see my son," Nick said.

"And I don't want you to because I know my son and it's going to kill him Nick," Sara said.

"Then we're going to have to go to court Sara," Nick replied.

"You're going to kill Kenny," Sara scoffed shaking her head.

"How's that?" Nick asked.

"He gets some hope to see you then you go back to Vegas. How long until you see him again? Weeks? Months?" Sara just shook her head and leaned back in the booth. "You obviously care about your job in Vegas more than me from how you picked. You going to pick the same with your son?"

In the play area Kenny and Melinda were watching the two below from up in a tube.

"Who is that?" Melinda asked

"My dad," Kenny answered.

"Then why is your mommy mad at him?" Melinda asked.

"Because he's a meanie," Kenny said his eyes narrowing. "I don't like him."

"You don't like your dad? That's mean," Melinda replied.

"He made my mommy cry. And he left," Kenny told Melinda. "I heard him talking to my mommy before we picked you up and she got mad at him and if my mommy gets mad then it's for a reason. Like when I spill my milk on accident she got a little mad. She was really mad."

"My mommy said you're dad's a," Melinda paused. "Well I can't say it. My mommy said I can't say that word until I'm 40. I cantst even count that high yet!"

Kenny chuckled, "Let's go back down there so we can go home and they can argue there."

"OKay," Melinda nodded.

He crawled off and Melinda went after him.

Back down in the play area the two sat...

"You have to meet me halfway Sara, the job's all I got," Nick countered.

"And Kenny's all I got," Sara replied. "I can't go back to Vegas either Nick. I didn't only leave because of you and because I was pregnant. I overstayed my welcome which was shown last time I was there. If anyone's gotta meet halfway it has to be you Nick because I just can't change the way things are going or else I can't do it."

"The girl I used to know wasn't afraid of confronting people if that's what you're now afraid of when it comes to Vegas," Nick said.

"That was beforeI had a son who I was told wouldn't live past the age of 1 and still might die young," Sara told Nick looking down and resting her head against the window as she put her feet up on the booth.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I told you he spent his first year in the hospital," Sara replied. "Then I had Jess, Mark, and Jay helping me out. Now Jess and Mark are missing leaving Melinda and I don't even want to think how this is going to end. Go back to Vegas, Nick. Somewhere in the heart I know you have, you know I'm right. Go back to Vegas and when you know what to do then we'll see what happens."

Break 

So 5 minutes left of science class. I'll post this when I get home. Review please because they make me dance with the happies and inspire me that if I finish homework then I can write some more. :D


	7. Chap 7

A/N: Going towards a Snicker ending because we were in Language class and by devine power I won a snicker bar and that decided it. Hope you all enjoy. By the way, Amber if you're reading this, thank you so much for telling Mrs. C that this is where I post. Make sure you catch the sarcasm in that. Unfortunately she's a CSI fan and I got an interesting review in person at school. I'll be talking to you Amber...Grr. As to the rest of you, enjoy this chappie. Written in Language class again during free time and a draft got snagged again even though it was free time. Damn conspiracy.

Wish I could slack off in other classes but Mrs. C's class is the only one I can. Well then you got Mrs. Caldwell's science too...two. The other ones I get detention in if I kinda don't pay attention. Trust me I know.

It's coming to an end eventually. I have seen the light. Sorry this one's kinda short but that draft from before was real good and I hope this does it justice. For you NS people, thank the gods for the snickers bars.

Airforce in training.

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

Chapter Seven

That night Sara was sitting in the living room working on her laptop when her cell phone rang. She reached over and grabbed it.

"Agent Sidle," She answered as she typed.

"We found em," Jason said.

Sara paused and recognized the tone in Jason's voice, "Jason what's wrong?"

"They're dead Sara," Jason said. "Jessica and Mark are dead."

"You're joking right?" Sara prayed to god that he was.

"No I'm not," Jason sighed.

"How the hell am I gonna tell Mel? God what's going to happen to her now?" Sara said resting her head on her hand.

"Don't worry Sar. I'm on my way over alright and we'll talk then," Jason said.

"Alright," Sara snapped her phone shut and then she heard a door open.

Kenny walked out and crawled onto her lap.

"Hey baby," Sara smiled and he rested his head against her as she held him. "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep," he said.

Sara chuckled, "Come on. I'll turn on some music."

Kenny grinned and she carried him back to his room and tucked him in bed.

"Mommy?" He asked and Sara turned.

"What cowboy?" Sara smiled sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Mommy why don't you like daddy?" Kenny asked.

"I like you daddy, Kenny, but we just think differently about a lot of things," Sara tried to say so Kenny wouldn't know about the true hatred.

"I don't like him either," Kenny sighed.

"Why's that Cowboy?" Sara asked.

"Cos he makes you upset all the time and I think that if Uncle Jason found out he'd whip him up," Kenny grinned.

"You need to stop Hanging with Jay," Sara grinned back and Kenny chuckled. "Sorry baby, but daddy just gets mad sometimes. And we just argue a bit."

"Like you and Uncle Mark would do where you started wrestlin?" Kenny asked and Sara laughed a little.

"Kinda like that," Sara smiled then ruffled Kenny's hair. "You shouldn't hate your daddy."

"He hasn't been here though," Kenny said confused.

"And I guess that's my fault," Sara sighed. "We got in a fight a long time ago Kenny. I thought I'd be good if he wasn't here. Now I'm not so sure."

Kenny scooted over in his beg and rested his head in his mom's lap, "I think you did it right."

"How so?" Sara asked.

"Cos I like the way things have turned out so far," Kenny replied.

"Alright kiddo. Get some sleep," Sara said and Kenny got back on his bed.

"Sing me to sleep?" Kenny asked with a pout.

"Alright," Sara said and he grinned.

Sara sang to Kenny until he was asleep then checked on Melinda before heading into the living room. Just as she entered, Jason entered having unlocked the door with his key.

"How bad is it?" Sara asked.

"Bad," Jason answered and they walked to the kitchen where Sara started a pot of coffee. "Bry found em and it's not too good. Andrew call you yet?"

"No," Sara replied.

"Well he will soon. We need to find out what to do with the kiddo," Jason said.

"She's going to be devistated," Sara sighed.

"Yeah," Jason nodded. "Sra you're the only one ccapable of taking care of Mel, and we were the only family any of them had."

"You want me to take Melinda?" Sara asked.

"Only if you think-" Jason started.

"I'll do it," Sara replied with a sigh.

The phone rang then and Sara went over there and picked it up.

"Yeah," She answered.

"Sara-" Andrew started.

"Jay's here now," Sara cut him off before he even started.

"Good. You taking care of Mel?" Andrew sighed.

"Yeah. I'm going to need a week or so off," Sara replied and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'm making you two take a couple weeks off," Andrew answered.

"I got to go. Thanks Andrew," Sara sighed.

"Anytime," He said and hung up.

"Where you headed?" Jason asked.

"Nowhere. Just Nick coming here... I need to think for awhile," Sara replied.

"Do you think you two will ever work it out?" Jason asked.

"Dont know," Sara answered honestly as she stood.

Jason walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders so he was looking her in the eye, "Sara, you're my friend alright so what I'm about to say I want you to listen to and consider without punching me."

"Okay," Sara said suspiciously.

"You love him," Jason said and kept talking just as Sara was about to open his mouth. "You love him and we all know it. He broke you're heart and he may be some pain in the ass, but he came here Sara. Stokes flew out here and waited for us to get back just to talk to you and to see his son. I don't think he can take being a father, but now I get that he might just be willing to try. If you love him, and you love your son, think about it and then we'll see how things go."

Jason let her go and grabbed his jacket.

"And if it doesn't work out like you say," Sara trailed off.

"Then you got us here to back you up and help with Kenny," Jason replied.

"And Mel," Sara added with a smile.

"And Mel," Jason grinned. "I'll leave you to it."

He left and Sara sighed.

Break 

In Vegas Nick sat at the table at work in the break room staring into his coffee. He heard someone enter the room and saw that it was Greg standing there. He was the only one in the room and was currently glaring at Nick.

"You have got to be the world's biggest idiot," Greg said.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"You went there and obviously must be the stupid son of a bitch they said you were to be," Greg replied.

Catherine heard this part of the argument and entered, "What is going on in here?"

"I have no idea," Nick answered looking at Greg who was pissed.

"God how could you leave her there?" Greg asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked Greg.

"You went to DC to talk to Sara, and I have no idea exactly why you went there, but obviously you didn't get it because you're an idiot," Greg answered. "If you were smart you'd realize what we all know Nick. You're still in love with her so wake up and realize it before she's gone."

Nick glared at Greg who didn't falter. Then Nick's eyes widened at what happened next.

"He's right Nick," Catherine added and Nick turned to her. "Nicky you love Sara, and I saw the way you looked when you saw your son. Why'd you come back instead of begging for her to forgive you and let you be a happy family?"

"Nick her best friends just died," Greg said. "Mark and Jessica are dead and now Sara's left taking care of Melinda on top of that. Kenny's sick Nick, and you might never be able to be with your son. You can't expect her to come to you, because that will never happen and we all know it since _she_ was the one who _left_. You have to go to her if you know that you love her. You're never going to get her back if you keep waiting for her to come to you. You need to step up and be a man Nick. Realize that you were the one who was wrong, not Sara."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Nick asked.

"Girls love chocolate, and Flowers," Catherine replied. "And a teddy bear for Kenny. Maybe another one for that Melinda girl too. You haven't lost her yet Nick, but if you don't act now you will."

Nick stood, "I guess I should go then. Uh, Cath..."

"As far as I'm concerned your plane has yet to land and you're going to be delayed a week," Catherine said with a smile. "Call when you get her."

Nick nodded and took off.

"We're good," Greg smirked to Catherine.

"Just hope he doesn't mess up again," Catherine sighed shaking her head.

Break 


	8. chap 8

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait but there seems to have been a few difficulties in the past few days. My computer messed up and I couldn't do anything for awhile, and for the past week or so I couldn't use my computer as much to write this chapter. Hopefully you still care about this thing. So here's the long awaited chapter 8. THX- airforceintraining

/\/\

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

Chapter Eight

Sara set Kenny in his bed after setting Melinda in the other one. They had just returned frmo the funeral and it was a beautiful ceremony. Jason said he and the others were headed out for drinks, but Sara said she was gonna stay home and take care of the kiddos. Melinda was told about Mark and Jessica and was okay with it seeing as she was young. Kenny and Mel were thrilled about living together now.

Sara walked into the living room and turned on the TV which was on cartoon network. She sat down on the couch and was watching Tom chase Jerry before eventually falling asleep.

About two hours later the sun had set and there was a knock at the door. Sara lifted her head and turned off the TV. She shook off the last of her sleepiness and fixed her hair before opening the door.

Nick stood there with Flowers in one hand and two teddy bears in the other arm with chocolate. Sara looked at him surprised and he smiled.

"I made my choice," He said and grinned. "What's DC like in the summer?"

Sara grinned and stepped back letting him walk in. She closed the door and as she turned was whirled into a tight hug from Nick which she relaxed in.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered to her. "I was in a drunken daze or something."

Sara chuckled, "It's okay. You're here now."

They pulled apart and kissed.

"EW! MO-OM!" Kenny screeched his jaw dropping.

The two pulled apart and looked at Kenny who was standing in his Snoopy PJs with his jaw dropped and a look of disgust on his face.

"I don't care who you're smooching but don't smooch in the house cos that's just ewwwwwww," Kenny said wrinkling his nose and making Nick chuckle. "It's against the law."

"No it's not," Sara replied.

"I say it is so it is cos it's yucky!" Kenny protested.

"Your dad brought you a teddy and some chocolate," Sara said.

Kenny grinned, "Chocolate?"

"Go wake Mel and you two can have some," Sara replied and Kenny bolted.

"Cute," Nick said watching as Kenny ran to get Melinda.

"Course he is. He's your kid too," Sara smirked.

Nick kissed her again but it was short.

"They like pancakes?" Nick asked.

"With chocolate chips," Sara replied and Nick laughed.

"He got your sweet tooth I see," Nick joked as he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey! I resent that," Sara pouted.

Break 

Jason was going to take Kenny and Melinda out for the day so that Nick and Sara could talk a bit. Nick sat at the kitchen bar looking as Sara was doing dishes.

"How you holding up?" Nick asked.

"I gotta keep it together in front of the kids," Sara replied.

"The kids aren't here Sar," Nick said. "You don't gotta hide anything anymore."

"If only you knew," Sara sighed.

"I want to Sara," Nick replied.

Sara leaned against the counter, "They were my best friends Nick. It's the equivelant as to if Warrick dropped dead for you."

Nick held in the wince at that thought, "God Sara. I didn't realize it."

"They were there when I needed them and now they're not so it kinda sucks," Sara said with a small chuckle.

"Sara I don't expect you to up and forgive me completely for being an ass. I'm willing to take the time to be like we used to, but you can trust me," Nick said walking over to her. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise?" She said as an innocent whisper.

"Promise," He replied pulling her into a hug.

"I miss them so much," Sara whispered as a tear fell.

"I know Sar," Nick replied holding her as she cried. "I know you do."

Break 

Sara sat on the couch in Nick's arms as they stared into the roaring fireplace.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Nick asked.

"Nothing big," Sara lied and Nick saw through it but didn't ask.

In fact what she was thinking about was something big. She didn't completely forgive Nick yet, but was realizing that he was willing to wait and try to make things work again. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. Nick smile and started to run his fingers through her chesnut brown hair while she thought.

I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on

And learn how to face my fears

Love with all of my heart, make my mark

I wanna leave something here

"You think we can make this work?" Sara asked and Nick sighed.

"I'm willing to try it because if we can't then I'm going to die," Nick said.

"Overdramatic cowboy," Sara smirked.

"Beautiful teasing girl," Nick replied with a grin.

Go out on a ledge, with out any net

That's what I'm gonna be about

Yeah I wanna be runnin'

When the sand runs out

"Do you think it will work out?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Sara replied. "It's gotta cos I think you're a god in Kenny's eyes after those pancakes and chocolates."

"That's what I was going for," Nick grinned and Sara chuckled.

'Cause people do it everyday

Promise themselves they're gonna change

I've been there, but I'm changin' from the inside out

That was then and this is now

I'm a new man, yeah, I'm a brand new man

And when they carve my stone they'll write these words

"Here lies a man who lived life for all that its worth"

"Well while we're talking about this I think it's been going pretty good so far don't you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Sara smiled and they kissed breifly. "Why?"

"Because I've been thinking," Nick replied.

I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on

Learn how to face my fears

Love with all of my heart, make my mark

I wanna leave something here

Go out on a ledge, with out any net

That's what I'm gonna be about

Yeah I wanna be runnin'

When the sand runs out

Sara looked at Nick confused until he moved his arm to grab something.

"Nick what are you doing?" Sara asked.

He moved his hand and what was in his hand became visible. In a velvet box was an engagement ring. It was beautiful.

"I've been waiting years to ask you this Sara and I don't think I can wait any longer. Will you marry me?" Nick asked.

And as the cold wind blows

across the grave

I think I hear

the voice of my old friend

whisper in my ear

"Oh my god," She whispered and Nick smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Nick asked.

Sara looked at the ring and smiled.

I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on

Learn how to face my fears

Love with all of my heart, make my mark

I wanna leave something here

Go out on a ledge, with out any net

That's what I'm gonna be about

Yeah I wanna be runnin'

When the sand runs out

"I got people who will kill you if you hurt me you realize that," Sara warned.

Nick chuckled, "If that happens again I'll shoot myself."

"Then yes," Sara smiled.

Nick slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed.

Yeah I wanna be runnin'

When the sand runs out


	9. Chap 9

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait. I was halfway through writing this when I was forced to take a vacation to Wisconsin to visit family (god help me). Unable to access a computer, heck there wasn't even a cell phone reception for most of the time, I had to wait till I returned. Then Volleyball clinics took up time and School's about to start. But here I am posting this chapter. It may be funky but I had to introduce Sara's family a bit. I have many plans of the wedding already involving part of the challenge: super soaker fights :D ! It's gonna be interesting. Enjoy the chapter.

Airforceintraining

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ 

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

Chapter Nine

Sara turned to her left where Kenny sat staring out the window of the plane as they started their decent. She let out a sigh thinking of everything that awaited them all when they landed. Well it turns out, Jason knew the whole time that Nick was going to propose. After Jason's proctectiveness was shown, Nick asked him permission to ask Sara to marry him. Jason whispered as he dropped them off at the airport for Sara to take care and he still had people who would kill Nick at her call.

Sara turned to her right where Melinda's seat was abandoned as Nick held her in his arms, both sleeping.

"Wuchya thinking about mommy?" Kenny asked and Sara turned to her son.

"Little bit of everything Cowboy," Sara replied with a small grin.

As the plane shook a little from turbulance, Kenny pretended to be brave, but his hand found Sara's who grinned and held it tight. They would soon be landing at McCarrin Airport in Las Vegas to tell the CSIs there that Nick had in fact, begged and got her back.

"Mommy," Kenny whispered and Sara turned.

"Yeah?" She asked brushing his hair back from his face with her fingers.

"You forgive daddy?" Kenny whispered again.

"Yeah I do," Sara nodded with a sigh.

Kenny nodded, "So do I, but Uncle Jason said if he does something I can squirt my gun at him."

"What has Jay been teaching you," Sara muttered with a chuckle.

Kenny just grinned and then looked out the window as the hotels were in sight.

"Mommy is daddy stayin with us now?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah," Sara answered. "You okay with that cowboy?"

"Is he gonna leave again?" Kenny wondered and Sara shook her head no. "Then it's alright."

10 minutes later the plane landed and the 4 were headed to the baggage claim.

"You watch the kids, I'll grab the bags," Nick said kissing Sara before going to the place where the bags from their flight were coming out.

Melinda was on Sara's hip sleeping in her arms while Kenny stood beside her.

"Surprise," A voice smirked and Sara turned to see Greg and Warrick.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Making sure Stokes didn't mess up again," Warrick replied.

"Well he didn't," Sara smirked.

"Who's this young lady?" Greg grinned as Melinda woke up and was now looking at the two.

"Jessica's daughter, Melinda," Sara answered. "Mel meet Warrick and Greg."

"Hey," She smiled and they smiled back.

"Where you guys staying?" Greg asked.

"My place to pack some stuff up," Nick answered walking over with a few bags. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Helping with luggage and to pick you all up," Greg said.

"And to take you all out to the diner where the rest of the gang is waiting," Warrick replied.

"Food?" Kenny and Melinda chimed in getting grins.

Break 

After a lunch with the old gang, the 4 retreated to Nick's place. The kids were asleep in the guest bedroom while Sara and Nick sat on a blanket in front of the fireplace which seldom was used in the Vegas home. Sara was just staring into the flames as Nick held her.

"Can I ask you something and not have you flip?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Sara replied.

"Who do you want to walk you down the aisle?" Nick wondered.

Sara sighed staring in the fire before turning to Nick, "My brother."

"Brother?" Nick asked.

Sara nodded with a slight grin, "Wanna hear a story?"

"Sure?" Nick replied and they got comfy so that they were facing each other.

"Well like you, I was born into a big family," Sara explained shocking Nick. "5 older brothers and one twin brother. So I was the baby girl as they called me."

Nick grinned as Sara softly smiled.

"So there were 7 of you and you were the youngest like me?" Nick asked surprised and Sara nodded.

"Now here's the shocking part," Sara smirked. "The first ones were triplets: Trenton, Tristen, and Tucker."

Nick's jaw dropped as she continued.

"Next was another set of twins: Micah and Malokai. Then me and Spencer," Sara said and Nick was surprised.

"So which brother?" Nick asked shocked.

"The only one still alive," Sara replied. "Trenton."

"What happened to the others?" Nick asked.

"Ah," Sara sighed laying on her back and staring. "What happened was...my dad."

Nick leaned up looking at her in confusion but she didn't look at him.

"Remember before I left, that argument I had with Catherine?" Sara asked and Nick nodded. "Yeah well the reason was cos I grew up around that."

Catherine's words echoed in Nick's head from Long ago, _"You know...every time we get a case with a hint of domestic violence or abuse, you go off the deep end. What is your problem?"_

Nick didn't ask, but he was happy when Sara kept going.

"He snapped one day," Sara explained. "Spencer and I were in 6th grade, just turned 11 two weeks before hand. We had to stay after school for another hour because we got detention for rallying all the 6th graders to jump up on the tables and start a food fight."

Nick chuckled and Sara grinned a little.

"It was awesome," Sara said and then sighed. "So we got home late, everyone else was in High school so they got home way earlier. We got home and it was dead silent, and we learned a long time ago that silence wasn't good. We headed down the hallway when we saw the door to my parents bedroom open. Staring at us was Malakai's dead body."

Nick felt his stomach tighten as Sara continued.

"Then my dad appeared behind us with a bloody knife so we took off down the hallway and the only room that had a lock was the one with the bodies in it. So we ran in there and locked the door. Only one still breathing was Trenton but he got stabbed in the stomach and was leaning against the wall trying to calm his breathing," Sara said then paused. "After that I don't remember. I woke up in the ICU a month later. Got stabbed 18 times. Trenton and me were the only ones who made it. Gotta say it didn't get much better after that either."

Nick was in shock and had no idea what to say so he went with, "Where's he now?"

"At our ranch in Tennesee," Sara said and Nick raised an eyebrow. "We got adopted into this family that actually was good finally, and they moved to Tennessee. They died 10 years ago and left us the ranch. That's the place we consider home."

"Small town?" Nick asked and Sara got a grin on her face.

"Smallest you can get," Sara grinned. "Jericho, Tennesee is small as you can get. Farming town with a population of 342 which I could probably all name."

Nick chuckled, "Well I grew up in a small town outside of Dallas and had a nickname as most do in a country small town. Mine was Pancho. What was yours?"

"Austin," She answered. "My middle name."

"So _Austin_," Nick smiled. "We'll leave here earlier and stop in Tennessee before heading home to DC so I can talk to your brother."

"I better call him first rather than showing up there engaged," Sara said.

"Overprotective?" Nick asked.

"Not just him, my step brothers and sisters," Sara replied and Nick raised an eyebrow making Sara chuckle.

So they continued tlaking into the night about their families and crazy stories of childhood while talking about their future and the wedding.

Sad kinda, but in the future: Sara meets the Stokes family, and Nick meets the crazy country kids at the Ranch that Sara calls family and calls home. Add Kenny and Melinda's crazy antics in and you got a few bits of laughter as the wedding is being planned.


	10. Chap 10

A/N: Congratulations to all, since School's about to begin, and tryouts for volleyball will soon take place, I present to you, an extra long chapter of Snicker goodness (at least I hope it's goodness). Hope you enjoy and please, please, please review cos I like what you think and it helps me think of what to write.

Airforceintraining

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

Chapter Ten

The second day that the DC group was in Vegas, The boys took Nick out for the day so Sara, Catherine, Mia, and Sofia took the kids -Kenny, Melinda, and Lindsey- out to go shopping and to the movies.

At the Galleria Mall in Henderson, the group was sitting at a large table in the food court. The kids were talking and the adults were having their own conversation.

"So who decided that Kenny would be a cowboy?" Mia asked Sara with a grin.

Sara looked at her son who was wearing his cowboy hat on and his holster with water guns.

"Kenny Chesney," Sara smirked and they looked at her confused. "I listened to country music a lot and so Jessica decided that Kenneth would be a cute name since he's our favorite country singer who is so hot by the way."

They all chuckled.

"So he got his name that way, and when he was a baby the only way to get him to sleep was to play country music. Still can't sleep without it to this day. But he was 2 when he got a hold of the remote and turned on a station with a western movie on," Sara said. "Then he decided he wanted a hat and so on."

"He's cute," Sofia smirked.

"Can't wait till he's faced with the dress code in school where they tell him he can't wear his hat," Sara grinned.

"That would be an interesting argument," Catherine chuckled. "He talks really well for his age too. Lindsey didn't talk that good that early."

"Making up for everything else," Sara replied with a shrug.

"So, Wedding," Mia grinned. "Details on that."

Sara chuckled and they all grinned.

"How'd he do it?" Sofia asked and the story was told.

They continued talking some more and were having a good time.

"So I have to ask," Catherine smirked. "I always wanted to know and now I can. How good can Nick kiss on a scale of 1-10."

Sara got a grin on her face and was about to say something when Kenny scowled from the other end of the table.

"Don't you answer that mommy," Kenny said and they turned to him. "Cus kissin is illweasle even if it is daddy cos it's icky and no kissing."

"Illegal," The adults corrected.

"That's what I said," He replied. "No kissin."

"Sure cowboy," Sara smiled and the other girls grinned as they chuckled.

Kenny went back to eating and talking to Lindsey and Melinda.

"So?" Catherine asked Sara.

"No," Kenny cut in as Sara tried to answer.

"Later," Sara smirked and they all laughed at Kenny.

After everyone was done eating they all threw out their trash and continued shopping.

"What have you two figured out about the wedding so far?" Mia asked.

"Nothing huge," Sara answered. "We first gotta actually tell his parents, and I gotta break the news to my brother and the rest of the overprotective gang."

"You haven't told your families yet?" Catherine gaped.

"I'm not suicidal," Sara replied shaking her head. "My brother would kill me if I told him over the phone or something like that. And my step brothers would lecture me to death."

"Sounds like you're screwed," Sofia chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Sara nodded.

"Still, you all better visit though," Catherine said. "You're stealing Nicky away from us."

Sara chuckled, "That's not all I'm stealing, and apparently you all haven't been told yet."

They all stopped and looked at Sara.

"Told what?" They asked.

"Greg was talking to me the other day and said something about a blowup with Eklie," Sara said and they nodded.

"Eklie was blaming Greg for a high profile case not getting solved even though Greg had nothing to do with it," Mia replied.

"So what's the deal?" Sofia asked.

"Greg told Eklie where to put it last night," Sara answered. "And He's transferring to DC."

Jaws dropped.

"And Greggo's gonna take us out for ice cream when he gets there," Kenny grinned from Sara's arms and Melinda nodded from where she was walking with Lindsey.

"Nick and Greg are leaving?" Lindsey asked and Sara nodded. "What's DC like?"

"Lindsey," Catherine said and Lindsey shrugged.

"That'd be cool though," Lindsey replied. "White house, all those monuments and stuff. FBI? Awesome."

"I guess when you're at the wedding you'll wanna me some FBI guys then," Sara smirked and Lindsey nodded.

"Who knows though," Mia said. "If Eklie keeps going on his evil rampage against anyone who's not on his good side, DC may be getting many occupants."

Sara chuckled, "That'd be interesting."

"Well we _are_ the number two lab in the country," Catherine grinned as they continued walking.

"Behind my lab," Sara smirked. "Cos we're_ so _much better than you all."

"Yeah yeah, FBI lady," Mia said and they all chuckled.

In the diner where the gang used to always meet up, the boys claimed their old booth and were talking. Brass, Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Grissom were all gathered around just like old times.

"You too?" Grissom asked Greg who sighed.

"Look, Eklie was pushing it too far, and the FBI is a great offer," Greg replied.

"Yeah, Eklie is nuts lately," Brass nodded.

"So what have you and Sara decided on about the wedding?" Warrick asked Nick.

"Besides the fact that there's going to be one, nothing much," Nick replied with a sigh leaning back in his chair.

"I'm sensing something more," Brass replied.

"Sara's brother's gonna be the one to walk her down the aisle," Nick shrugged.

"Brother?" Greg asked and Nick nodded.

"Dad's out of commition thank god," Nick answered. "Maid of honor's gonna be Sara's Step-Sister who I talked to on the phone and is hillarious. Catherine, Mia, Sofia, and Sara's best friend Samantha are the bride's maids. Rather than Best man, I'm having best men and you all are taking those jobs whether you like it or not along with Jason who despite our previous encounters gave me the go ahead to propose."

"We're in," They said.

"Melinda's going to be the flower girl," Nick said then got a grin on his face. "We got her dress already and it's adorable."

They chuckled.

"Kenny's gonna be the ring bearer," Nick smiled. "And he refuses to be in the wedding wearing a suit unless his cowboy hat and holster is worn."

"My god," Warrick chuckled.

"And under no circumstances, is anyone to tell my son that there is a kiss involved in the wedding or else he'll go nuts," Nick declared and they looked at him. "Just mention me and Sara kissing or if we do in front of him and you'll see."

"Where's the wedding gonna take place at?" Grissom asked.

"Not so sure yet," Nick shrugged.

Before the conversation could progress further the girls entered the diner and gathered around the table. Kenny and Melinda sat at the end by Sara and Nick.

"How was shopping ladies?" Warrick asked.

"No room in the cars for anything else," Catherine smirked.

"Well we were just discussing the wedding," Greg said and the couple smirked.

"Really, and what has Nick told you all?" Sara asked.

"Nothing really," They shrugged.

"Well since you two haven't decided where the wedding's going to be at, where are you all thinking?" Brass asked.

"Not Vegas or DC," Sara replied getting looks. "And you told them we haven't decided?"

"Ruin the shock?" Nick smirked and Sara grinned.

"Wait so you know?" Greg asked and the couple nodded.

"Where?" Everyone asked.

"In California," Sara answered.

"In a church that's on a bluff overlooking the ocean and beach," Nick added then smirked at Sara. "Then again I don't think we really had a choice anywhere else."

"Why's that?" Catherine asked.

"There's a priest that would kill me if I thought otherwise," Sara smiled. "Knew him since I was a kid."

"Wow," Mia said. "That's cool."

"But if you talk to him, anything he says about me is something to ignore and be forgotten," Sara replied.

"I don't think so," Warrick grinned.

"So what are your two's plans after you two leave here?" Catherine asked.

"Dallas to break the news to my parents," Nick replied.

"Good luck with that," Sofia smirked.

"We'll need it," Sara and Nick said together getting grins.

Break

Well everyone said their goodbyes to Sara, Nick, and the kiddos before the 4 hopped on a plane to Dallas. During the flight, Sara had the sleeping Melinda on her lap, and Nick- a sleeping Kenny.

"So did you tell your mom that I was coming?" Sara asked.

"Nope," Nick replied.

"And that you have a son and practically a daughter when the papers are finalized in three days coming with?" Sara asked.

Nick looked down at his son who was sleeping in his arms and sighed, "Nope."

"Good," Sara smirked and Nick chuckled. "Nick this is probably the only time we can talk with the kids not listening. I know this whole this with Melinda here is happening fast and-"

"Sara," Nick cut her off. "Melinda is adorable, and I know that Jessica would want what's best for her and you're it. I'd be happy to have her as my daughter. Don't worry."

Sara sighed and looked at the girl in her arms. See, Jessica and Sara looked a lot alike. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, some joked that they were long lost sisters or something. So Melinda and Kenny looked like brother and sister. Melinda even started calling Sara mommy, but Sara made sure that Melinda didn't forget her real mother, and Melinda never did. Melinda just wanted someone to call mommy and finally she now had someone to call daddy.

"So your mom thinks it's just you coming home for Thanksgiving?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow.

"My sister Emily is picking us up, and I told her," Nick explained. "She said at least we didn't elope."

"No but we have 2 kids," Sara smirked.

"Well at least they'll see the wedding," Nick grinned and they chuckled. "Emily's the first one at our ranch. We'll be the second ones there before the rest of the siblings arrive over the next couple of days. You gonna be alright with all the people and kids?"

"Part two of my story," Sara smirked. "It may be only me and Trenton, Nick, but I have 6 Step brothers, and 4 step-sisters and all of them have at least one kid."

"Oh," Nick said surprised. "Wow."

"You'll meet them in time," Sara said. "Christmas. Then I gotta get back to work and earn some more vacation days."

"I guess we should get something for your boss," Nick proposed. "I mean, He's giving you and Jason a month to get over Jess and Mark even though you told him a couple weeks would do."

"We'll pick him up something," Sara agreed.

When the plane landed, Kenny and Melinda were still sleeping. Sara and Nick carried them off the plane and went down to the Baggage where even though it was noisy, they still slept.

"Nicky!" Someone said and Nick grinned as his sister came over.

"Hey Emily," He said, but kinda quiet seeing as Kenny's head was right by his so if he was loud he'd wake him up.

"So you must be Sara," Emily smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Sara greeted and Emily nodded.

Kenny started to wake up and lifted his head and saw Emily.

"Emily, this is my son Kenneth," Nick introduced and Emily smiled. "Kenny, this is your Aunt Emily."

"Howdy," Kenny grinned.

"Little cowboy I see," Emily smiled.

"Don't even get him started," Sara grinned.

"Let's get our bags," Nick said and they went to grab the bags.

The drive to the Stokes Ranch was filled with nice shop talk until the ranch came into sight.

"I'm gonna drop you all then head to the store so mom doesn't yell at me got it," Emily told her little brother.

"Got it," Nick nodded.

Nick shouldered his duffle bag and pulled a suitcase behind him to the front door. Kenny had a backpack with some clothes and stuff in it as he walked holding Nick's hand. Sara had another duffel bag on her shoulder and was pulling the last suitcase while Melinda also wore a backpack and held Sara's hand.

"Ready?" Nick asked and Sara smirked.

Nick rang the doorbell and his dad opened the door.

"Hey dad," Nick said.

"Nick," Bill Stokes greeted his son then saw the kids and Sara. "Well it looks as if you've brought a few people along."

"Yeah," Nick smiled.

"I'm Bill, Nick's dad," He said to Sara.

"Sara Sidle," Sara smirked then looked at Nick before turning to Bill. "Nick's fiance."

"And these two munchkins," Nick said and the two kids scowled at him making Bill grin, "are our son and daughter, Melinda and Kenneth."

The two stopped scowling at Nick and turned to Bill grinning.

"Howdy," They grinned together making Sara roll her eyes.

"Not you too Mel," Sara sighed as Melinda and Kenny grinned even brighter.

"Nice too meet you all," Bill smiled at the children. "You're lucky Nick, your mother is out right now and should be back any minute. You 4 go get your bags upstairs then we'll talk in the living room."

After the luggage was moved into Nick's large bedroom, they gathered in the living room talking while Kenny and Melinda eventually fell asleep on Sara and Nick's lap on the couch. They silenced as they heard the front door open. They saw Nick's mom, Jillian, enter and look in the living room. She stopped in the doorway not saying anything right away.

"Nicholas," She started.

"Jillian take a seat before they explain," George said and his wife sat looking at her youngest son.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my fiance Sara Sidle, my son Kenneth, and my daughter Melinda," Nick introduced.

Jillian took one look at Kenny and Melinda before smiling, "Well it seems our family just got a little bit bigger didn't it."

Nick smiled at Sara who chuckled while looking at her sleeping son.

"If you two aren't tired from your flight, I'm about to start dinner. Any preferences?" Jillian offered.

"Anything," Nick said and then looked at Sara.

"Not a vegetatian anymore since I got pregnant so," Sara smirked.

"Being pregnant can do that to ya," Jillian smiled.

Break

The next day, Sara and Nick were sitting on the back porch talking while Kenny and Melinda played with Emily's twins who were their age. Nick was sitting on the porch swing with Sara on his lap and his hand lifted hers so he could see her engagement ring.

"Still can't believe you said yes," Nick said quietly.

"Well Jason said some things that made me think straight," Sara replied. "I'm glad I did say Yes."

"So am I," Nick smiled. "I get 2 beautiful kids out of the deal, and a beautiful wife."

"Suck up," Sara smiled and Nick chuckled putting his arms around her waist.

"Pancho!" A male voice yelled and then Nick and Sara turned to see an older looking Nick it seemed walking out on the back porch. "What's this mom's telling me about you getting yourself enga- oh hello."

He paused when he saw Nick and Sara.

"And here I thought she was lying," He smirked. "Little bro finally got himself a girl."

"Sara meet my older, annoying brother, Tobias," Nick sighed.

"Call me Toby, and how may I ask did you land yourself with that loser?" Toby asked with a smirk making Sara chuckle.

Just then Melinda and Kenny ran over to Sara and Nick.

"Daddy, Kelsey's dad said he'll take us to the stables to see the horses," Kenny said. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, can we please?" Melinda asked.

"What do you think?" Nick asked Sara who sighed.

"Please mommy," The two begged.

"Go ahead, but be careful Kenny got it," Sara said and they grinned hugging the two.

"Thanks," The kids said before taking off with Emily's kids, Kelsey and Kristian.

"That's two reasons how I landed myself engaged," Sara smirked to Toby who was shocked.

"You got yourselves kids?" Toby asked his brother shocked.

"Who got kids?" A girl asked walking out. "Whoa little bro getting with the cuddling at home, what am I missing out on?"

"Engaged and two kids," Toby told the girl.

"What!" She said.

"We gotta put up with this for every sibling you have, Nick?" Sara asked.

"Yep," Nick sighed. "My oldest sister Rachel. Rachel this is my fiance Sara."

"Uh huh, and how exactly did you two meet?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Work," Sara answered. "We were on the same shift in Vegas at the lab until I moved to DC."

"Then how'd you two end up engaged cos I'm sure that Pancho here didn't move to DC," Toby said.

"Well I am moving there," Nick answered. "But when I realized how stupid I was, I flew out there and begged Sara here to take me back."

"And now we're engaged," Sara finished.

"With kids," Rachel said trying to comprehend this all.

"Two," Toby replied sharing the shock.

"Two?" Rachel asked.

"Kenneth and Melinda," Sara and Nick answered.

"How old?" Rachel wondered.

"Three," Sara answered.

"You two have been engaged three years?" Toby asked confused.

"That's a long story," Sara replied.

"Which won't be told now," Nick told his siblings who nodded.

"So Pancho, why'd you buzz your head?" Toby smirked and Nick sighed.

Break

Sara was upstairs with the kids while Nick was hanging out with his family downstairs. Melinda was sleeping in the kids' bed while Sara was laying down and Kenny laying next to her as she had an arm around his waist holding him close.

"Mommy?" Kenny whispered breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Sara said her voice sounding tired.

"I can't sleep," Kenny replied.

"Why not honey?" Sara asked.

"Dunno," Kenny shrugged.

"Alright," Sara said waking up a bit more. "Close your eyes cowboy, like you're gonna sleep."

"Kay," He said and did so.

"Now relax," Sara said and Kenny took in a deep breath and let it out starting to relax.

Sara smiled at her son.

She took in a breath before she softly started singing to him, "Dragon tales and the water is wide. Pirates sail and lost boys fly. Fish bite moonbeams every night and I love you."

Sara smiled as Kenny got a small grin on his face as he started relaxing to fall asleep. Sara softly started running her fingers through her son's hair as she continued singing the lullaby.

"Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man. My love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed, sweet dreams. The rocket racer's all tuckered out, Superman's in oajamas on the couch. Goodnight moon will find the mouse and I love you," Sara softly sang. "Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man. My love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed, sweet dreams. God bless mommy and matchbox cars. God bess dad and thanks for the starts. God hears 'amen' wherever we are and I love you."

Finally Kenny fell asleep and Sara finished up the lullaby to make sure of it.

"Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man. My love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed, sweet dreams," Sara finished and she kissed her son's forehead before falling asleep herself.

Nick walked upstairs an hour later while everyone was still downstairs, telling them he was going to get some sleep and spend time with his fiance. He entered the room and found Sara sleeping with Kenny to one side of her, and during some time of the night, Melinda ended up on the other. Nick changed into his pajamas and then crawled into the bed pulling Melinda close to him and falling asleep next to his future, and boy was his future looking grand.


	11. Chap 11

Author's note: Well I owe you all an explination. The lullaby is called Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) and it's sung by the Dixie Chicks on their Home CD or the Top Of The World live tour. Gotta admit I don't really like them that much but as soon as I heard the song I hadda use it.

I've been really nervous about how to write Sara's side of the family and hopefully I do her and the country family justice here. Thanks for all your reviews and plz keep them up. School's started and I made the Freshman Volleyball team, boo ya. On top of that I have JROTC stuff and lotsa homework. Might be awhile before I update again. Next chapter will be a lot better than this one. I'm not quite sur if I like the way this turned out, but I didn't want ot leave you all hanging.

Airforceintrianing.

Break

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

Chapter Eleven

The next morning everyone was awake besides Nick, Sara, and the kids, which was explainable since they were catching up on sleep from the numerous flights in the past week.

Two other sisters of Nick's arrived, Amber and Stephanie, leaving one more to come that day. The two were told of the engagement and children so that the couple wouldn't have to put up with any more interrogations.

When breakfast was about ready Jillian turned to her kids, "Amber would you go wake up your brother for breakfast."

"They're sleeping mom," Amber said.

"And they should get up since it's 10," Jillian replied. "They have about 20 minutes till breakfast is ready so go tell them that."

Amber sighed getting up and going upstairs to her brother's bedroom. She knocked and got no reply so she gently opened the door. She smiled big at the sight of her baby brother with his arm around Melinda while Sara had her's around Kenny and Them all sleeping in the bed.

Amber chuckled and then walked over to Nick and whispered in his ear, "Mom says you have 20 to get ready for breakfast and I told her to let you sleep, but ya know mom."

Nick opened his eyes and blinked a few times before turning to Amber, "Thanks."

"They're cute Nicky," Amber smiled.

"I know," Nick smiled back.

"I'll let you all get ready," Amber said then closed the door behind her.

"Sara, Time to get up," Nick said and Sara sighed opening her eyes.

"I feel like I got 5 minutes of sleep," Sara groaned and Kenny started to wake up.

"Same here honey," Nick said kissing Sara lightly and then when Kenny gave him a look, Nick kissed Kenny on the forehead. "There cowboy so you're not left out. Mellie wake up sweetie."

The little girl just pulled the blankets over her head making Sara smile.

"I'll get her. You take Kenny here and you two get ready first," Sara said an Nick nodded picking up his son.

Nick opened his suitcase which had Kenny's clothes along with his own, "Wuddya want to wear today little man?"

Sara pulled the blankets off Melinda's head, "Mel if you don't wake up I'll wake you up sweetie."

"No," She pouted keeping her eyes closed.

Sara smirked and started tickling the little girl who started laughing. Kenny turned and grinned as he put his cowboy hat on.

"I'll save you Mellie! Yee haw!" Kenny announced still in his PJs as he dropped out of Nick's arms and jumped on the bed lightly tackling his mom.

"Tag team," Nick smirked getting on the bed and grabbing Kenny off of Sara and laying him on the end of the bed where he started tickling him making Kenny laugh.

"You awake now?" Sara smirked to the laughing Melinda.

"Yeah," She laughed and Sara stopped.

"Good now come on we need to get dressed," Sara said with a smile and Melinda nodded.

"Same to you little man," Nick said and he stopped tickling Kenny once the little cowboy nodded.

"Nick, can you grab Kenny's meds and we'll have him take them downstairs with a drink," Sara said and Nick nodded grabbing the medication bottles and taking one from each.

"Hey mommy if I keep taking these you think I'll be able to play soccer and stuff?" Kenny asked.

"I hope so little man," Sara replied and Kenny grinned.

"Cool," he smiled.

While the two got dressed, Nick pulled Sara close and kissed her.

"He'll be fine," Nick whispered. "He's like us, a fighter."

"I hope so," Sara sighed and Nick held her close. "We just gotta keep an eye on him while he's here."

Nick nodded, "Make sure he doesn't play those sports or anything with my nieces and nephews."

"He's pretty good about that," Sara whispered. "Mel will hang out with him."

Nick sighed looking at their two kids who were now dressed and sitting on the floor coloring, waiting for the two adults to get ready.

"That she will," Nick nodded and the two got ready then.

15 minutes later the 4 entered the kitchen where the rest of the family was gathered as the food was just finishing cooking. Nick grabbed a small glass of water and put it in front of Kenny and set the three meds in front of Kenny who took them just as he should.

Nick then went to the 'adult table' and sat next to Sara.

"When's Kassie get in?" Toby asked as they all sat around.

"Right now," Kassandra grinned from the doorway as she dropped a backpack.

Sara got a smirk on her face that only Nick noticed and he raised an eyebrow at her, but Sara shook her head. Kassandra turned to the kids table and grinned.

"Hey Kenny, Hey Mel," Kassandra greeted the duo.

"Hey Kaci," They replied as they ate.

"Wait a minute," Rachel started but Kassandra sat across from Sara.

"So Austin I see my brother finally got some reality smacked into him. How'd he drag you here?" Kassandra grinned.

Sara lifted her left hand and Kassandra's jaw dropped at the ring.

"Trenton is gonna kill you dead Austin," Kaci -its simpler to type- said.

"I know," Sara replied. "But he doesn't know yet so don't tell."

"How do you two know each other?" Bill asked confused.

"Roomates in college," Sara explained.

"Then after we graduated we went to Austin's ranch where I met her friend Evan," Kaci dded.

"And I can't belive you married him," Sara told Kaci.

"I resent that Austin," Evan said entering the room and taking a seat. "Hello all."

Everyone was kind of in shock.

"Well this is interesting," Emily chuckled.

"How were you roomates if Kassie is 2 years older than you and Nick?" Toby asked.

"I graduated high school early," Sara explained.

"Well then, anything else we don't know Kassandra?" Jillian asked her youngest daughter of the bunch.

"Nope," Kaci shrugged.

Later that day, Nick went with his brothers and sisters riding on horses, but Kaci stayed behind to hang out with Sara. The two were in the kitchen while their mom was making lunch for everyone.

"So what do you think of our clan here that you'll be calling Family after the wedding?" Kaci smirked to Sara.

"Not as bad as mine," Sara replied and Kaci laughed.

"I don't think anyone can be as bad as yours is Austin," Kaci grinned. "Only thing on your side that's gonna change about this arrangement is that we actually will be sisters, even though we've acted like such since college."

"And Jericho will be going to hell," Sara smirked and Kaci nodded.

"Trenton's going to freak when you show up with my brother Austin," Kaci said.

"He would freak even if I told him a head of time," Sara replied with a sigh. "Trent's just like that. He's..."

"Overprotective," Kaci tried.

"That's an understatement," Sara said rolling her eyes.

"Why's that?" Jillian asked sitting down by the girls while the food cooked.

"Little bit of everything ma," Kaci explained for Sara.

"I'm the baby sister and the only one left in our family besides Trenton so since he's older he's way overprotective," Sara added.

"Then you add in the step siblings," Kaci grinned. "And the rest of the bunch like me and Sammy and you got a crazy family."

"So Trenton's your brother?" Jillian asked Sara who nodded.

"You met him at my wedding," Kaci told her mom. "Austin here didn't make it."

"Oh shut it Kaci," Sara said with a grin. "I honestly tried, but there was other stuff going on I couldn't miss."

"Sure sure," Kaci grinned back jokingly.

Kenny then walked in and went over to Sara lifting his arms up. Sara smiled and picked up her son putting him on her lap.

"Why aren't ya playing cowboy?" Sara asked.

"They play soccer and can't play that so I wannas be with you," He shrugged and Jillian chuckled.

"And where's Mel at?" Sara asked.

"Mellie wanted to come butst I tolds her to plays," Kenny replied and Sara chuckled.

"Why can't he play sports like that?" Jillian asked and Kenny turned to her.

"My heart goes boom-boom-boom really fast and it hurts so I don't do-s that," Kenny answered. "Sides, I like sitting with mommy."

"He was in the hospital his first year practically," Kaci explained to her mom.

"Didn't start walking till 5 months ago," Sara added. "But where he can't run as well, he makes up by how well he can talk."

"Yup," Kenny grinned.

Then Melinda walked in.

"Kenny, wanna color?" She asked.

"Go on cowboy," Sara said setting down Kenny who nodded and went with Melinda into the living room.

"They're good for each other," Kaci said to Sara who nodded.

Break

Thanksgiving dinner was fabulous and the next day Sara, Nick, and the kids would be leaving. After they said their goodbyes, they hopped on another plane to Memphis, Tennessee where Sara's step-brother would be waiting to pick them up and drive to Jericho.

All was silent as the kids slept and Sara looked out the window of the plane. Nick put his hand in Sara's making her turn to him.

"Nervous?" Nick asked amused.

"Very much so," Sara replied. "Trent's crazy."

"It'll be fine," Nick smiled. "So why don't you tell me about your family. I mean there's Trenton and you, what are all your step-siblings names?"

Sara grinned, "Triplets Jared, Jesse, and James; Adrian; Ryan; Alexander; the girls are Allison; Jennifer; Deana; and Ashley. Xander's going to be the one Picking us up."

"And the ranch?' Nick asked.

"Huge ranch," Sara smiled. "There's a lake on the property even. We got stables and I have three horses of my own: Blaze, Guardián, and Truenos. Three houses next to each other, and I got my own little mansion so we won't have to put up with the siblings who are visiting. Small town 10 minutes away, where If I walk into town everyone knows each other and always stop to ask you how's your day."

"Sounds nice," Nick smiled.

"It is," Sara nodded.

The plane landed and the four walked to baggage where a cowboy whistled and Sara turned grinning.

"Uncle Xander!" Kenny yelled running over from Sara's side.

Xander picked Kenny up and threw the boy in the air before catching him.

"Hey Kenny," Xander grinned walking over then hugging Sara. "So you gotta be Stokes. Look just like Kaci."

"So I'm told," Nick smirked.

"Let's get your bags and head to the ranch. Jesse's been throwing a fit about something again," Xander said.

The car ride was filled with Casual conversation and then Nick was surprised as they pulled up to the large ranch. They stopped in front of a house.

"Let's get it over with," Sara sighed and the 5 entered the house. "4...3...2...1..."

"Austin!" Someone yelled.

"Oh hell," Sara sighed making Nick grin.

Three cowboys entered then.

"What's this I hear about you and-" Trenton said then trailed off seeing Nick and his face darkened.

"Xander," Sara started with a glare.

"Hey he threatened me," Xander answered pointing to Trenton and Jesse.

"Kenny go show your dad and Mel the kitchen and get some drinks," Sara said and Nick nodded leaving her with the brothers.

After hearing some more yelling he walked in and paused.

"Xander didn't tell you about how he and Jared got busted for starting a bar fight with that Phillips boy even after he was engaged to Deana," Sara shot back.

"Here we go," The third cowboy, Ryan, sighed walking over to Nick. "You sure you want to marry into this family?"

"If it means staying with Sara yeah," Nick nodded.

"Good luck surviving. This is the light arguments," Ryan warned.

"You picked a fight with Micheal," Xander shot back at Sara.

"Everyone knows Micheal deserved to get his ass kicked," Sara defended.

"Austin you should have told us about you and this Stokes guy here getting engaged cos I gotta-" Trenton started.

"Cut the crap. I'll just tell you a heads up anyways that he proposed awhile ago," Sara cut in and jaws dropped. "Xander knew about this whole thing since the beginning too."

"I'm gonna kill you XanderI swear," Trenton said as he and Jesse started after Xander who took off out the door.

"Trenton don't you dare!" Sara said and turned to Nick saying "Sorry, I'll be back" before going after him.

Ryan smirked to Nick, "Might wanna sit around. They'll be at it for awhile more."

"Why would that be now?" Nick asked sitting.

"Because it's not a family get together if we don't have one fight," Ryan grinned. "And Trenton seriously is gonna kill Xander unless Austin can stop him. They're pretty overprotecive, but it's not as bad as it could be since you're related to Kaci."

A crash was heard outside and everyone Nick jumped at the sound.

"3..2..1," Ryan counted down as he opened the newspaper.

"Son of a-" someone started before a splash was heard.

Sara then walked in and sat down.

"The lake?" Ryan asked.

"He was asking for it," Sara replied. "If you had any mind you better watch out too."

"Hey. Either I told or we were all gonna be in the doghouse," Ryan said.

"Which translates to no fun in town," Jared added as he hopped on the kitchen counter looking at the gang. "And speaking of, we headed into town tonight to party at the bar or what?"

"Yeah," the siblings replied.

"Party at a bar?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Last time we started a riot and I got to punch the sheriff," Sara grinned leaning back in her chair.

"You did what?" Nick asked shocked.

"Decked Tommy a good one. Knocked him out in one straight punch," Jared nodded. "Rest of the cops couldn't stop laughing. So I'll just get this started. I'm Jared, and welcome to the crazy family. They'll warm up later, right now Trenton's just suffering from Male PMS."

Sara chuckled, "When isn't he? Sure you know what you're getting yourself into Nick?"

"I think I can take it," Nick replied.

"We'll see," Sara grinned kissing his cheek. "Alright guys, Nick and I are gonna take the kids to my place. We'll meet up to head into town tonight."

They nodded and about 20 minutes later at Sara's place, Nick and Sara were in the kitchen.

"I thought you were over-stating about your brothers being that overprotective," Nick commented.

"They're worse," Sara smirked. "They're good guys though."

"If my sister can survive them then I can," Nick replied.

Sara laughed, "We'll see about that. You have to survive dinner first?"

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Last time we started a food fight that the cops got into it, and last time I was here I had my step-mom come bail me out for trespassing when we all put a cow in the sheriff's office," Sara grinned and then kissed Nick. "Good Luck surviving my family Stokes."

She chuckled and went to go put the kids to bed leaving Nick standing there shocked.

"A cow?" He muttered to himself. "What am I getting myself into?"


	12. Chap 12 FINALLY

AN: FINALLY! Okay I updated. Well let me tell you a little summary on how life sux. Okay I'm going into week seven of school. I already have a teacher trying to fail me, I can't see the computer screen over my mounds of homework, but there is good news. I just saved a ton of money on Car insurance by switching to- I WISH there was good news. I'm gonna be busy but I tossed my geometry homework aside to write this. It's not great I'll tell you but it's an update. Next chapter, dum dum da da! THE WEDDING PART ONE! It's a doozy. RSVP ahead of time chicos y chicas!

Hope you're still reading and please review cos I don't think people are reading this anymore and if they aren't then I'm just gonna quit cos I do have homework I could be doing. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU'RE READING AND WANT TO READ MORE!

Airforceintraining

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

Chapter Twelve

Sara and Nick were asleep in their room peacefully. Well they were...

"WWWWWAAAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAAAAA!" The battle cry woke them up and they didn't have a chance to move as two kids flew threw the air and landed on the bed.

"What the heck," Nick muttered sitting up and seeing the two kids dressed and grinning.

"Uncle Xander said for us to get you up before Uncle Trenton gets su-sus," Kenny said stopping.

"Suspiciousy," Melinda said.

"Yeah suspiciousy," Kenny nodded.

Sara groaned and Nick chuckled.

"I'm going to kill them," Sara replied. "Alright do me a favor kiddos. Wanna do something fun?"

"Yeah," They grinned.

"Supersoakers right there," Sara pointed to the corner. "They're full. Go have fun and if you soak Uncle Trenton then you get cookies."

"Cool!" They grinend grabbing hte huge super soakers and running off closing the door behind them.

Sara sighed and Nick kissed her.

"Well they care about you," Nick smirked.

"More like bordering paranoia," Sara replied getting up. "Come on. You gotta meet everyone."

10 minutes later they walked downstairs and Trenton stood glaring as he was sopping wet with two grinning kids sitting in time out in the corner.

"I'm telling on you," Trenton glared.

"Morning," Sara replied and they walked passed him into the kitchen. "Kids come on and eat."

The two ran in passed Trenton where Nick scooped up Kenny while Sara did the same with Melinda.

"Austin!" Someone said walking in and hugging Sara.

"Hey Deana," Sara smiled.

"Who's the hunk?" Ashley grinned walking in with Allison.

"My fiance Nick," Sara explained.

"Damn he's taken," They pouted together.

"Still think we're sane?" Sara smirked to Nick.

"Sure," Nick replied.

"Aw shucks. We're touched,"Jennifer grinned walking in. "So Nick, the brethren are plannign to take you and Kenny out into town and do their brotherly threatening. Just ignore whatever they say and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the warning," Nick replied.

"And that means We're doing what?" Sara asked.

"We are stuck here for rant and rave from mom," Ashley sighed.

"Mom?" Nick asked quietly.

"Our foster parents died, but there are a bunch of people in town we call mom and dad," Sara explained quietly. "Mainly the neighbors who raised us too. They're the parents mostly now."

"STOKES!" Someone yelled and then three identical guys walked in. "You and Kenny with us."

Nick sighed and looked at Sara who gave him a crooked smile.

"Good luck," Sara replied and Nick set down Kenny.

The two left and Sara sighed.

"Sit down and explain everything," Allison answered.

break

20 minutes later the gang sat in the diner in town talking.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Adrian asked his eyes narrowing.

"Guys let up," Xander sighed. "He's not a psycho or anything. He's Kaci's brother."

Everyone sat up, "Really?"

"Yeah," Nick replied.

"Cool," They said and then they realized they were being nice and glared. "I mean, that doesn't get you off the hook."

Nick chuckled, "Look guys. I love Sara alright. I made mistakes in the past, but I'm making them up. I'm not going to hurt her and if I did then I would shoot myself for it. I'll even put up with your harrassing me even if it means that I get to stay with your sister. So give me all you got but I'm not backing down."

They all looked at him and then Trenton leaned back in his chair.

"When's her birthday?" Trenton asked.

"September 31, 1971," Nick said without hesitation.

"What's her favorite food?" Trenton shot.

"Lasagna," Nick replied.

"What's her favorite animal?" Trenton said.

"Horses," Nick answered.

Trenton's eyes narrowed, "Not the ones who are here, what are the names of our other brothers?"

"Tristen, Tucker who were your triplet brothers. Twins, Malakai and Micah. Then Sara's twin brother Spencer," Nick answered.

"Man I couldn't even tell you that," James muttered and they chuckled.

"You hurt her at all, at any given moment, I will hurt you so bad it's not even consievable," Trenton said darkly.

"I won't," Nick replied.

"You're okay Stokes," Trenton said crossing his arms. "Don't mean I like you yet, but you're okay."

"Hey!" Kenny said with a mild glare from where he sat on Nick's lap. "Be nice Uncle Trenton cos I love my daddy and I like having him around so no be mean cos mommy says being mean is bad and you're doing something bad and I'll tell my mommy on you."

"Man, Austin's got the kid wrapped around Stokes's finger already," Adrian smirked.

"You pass in my book," Xander and Jared said.

Nick smirked and Trenton nodded.

"How about we get some drinks, my baby girl is getting married," Trenton smirked.

break

The boys returned to the ranch to see the grill fired up and the girls relaxing on teh porch while the kids were goofing off. Nick walked over to Sara and picked her up before sitting in her seat with her on his lap.

"How was it?" Sara asked Nick.

"We had a talk with your boy," James cut in.

"A long talk," Jared added.

"Your son told off Trenton which was funny," Xander smirked.

"And he passes," Trenton said to Sara. "Don't mean I like him, but he passes."

"In my whole life no one has passed," Sara said surprised. "Good thing though cos I was gonna get married whether you approved or not Trenton."

"You wouldn't dare," Trenton said and Sara chuckled.

"So where are you two going to live and work?" Ryan asked.

"DC at the lab," Sara replied.

"Hours gotta be rough on you both if you got kiddos," Trenton said confused.

"That's why we got Greggo," Nick smirked and Sara chuckled.

"Greggo?" Everyone asked.

"Lab Rat Greggo!" Melinda and Kenny piped up hearing that and grinning.

"Our friend in Vegas is transferring and will be working at the lab during the night so when we're working during the day the kiddos will be with him. And if we go outta town the Boss already approved them sticking with Greggo," Sara explained.

"You guys have thought everything through haven't you?" Jennifer commented.

"Yeah," They nodded.

break

After Christmas the two returned to DC with the kiddos. Greg moved in nextdoor and everything calmed down as everyone settled into their jobs.

One night at work however...

"Sidle!" Kirke yelled and Sara turned.

"Coming boss," Sara said standing up and walking passed A grinning Jason into the boss's office where he sat at his desk. "What's going on?"

"It seems that we've hired two people who have great crudentials," He explained.

"Okay," Sara said. "I must be slow tonight or something. What's the point Andrew?"

"Both come from the Las Vegas lab where we hired that new Lab Tech who is kicking ass and your fiance. What's going on in Vegas?" Andrew asked.

"Guy running the place sucks," Sara replied with a shrug. "Who'd you hire?"

"Well they'll be replacing Jessica and Mark," Andrew sighed. "A Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. We've also been offering a bug guy there a job for years and he's always turned it down. He actually approved it so he'll be moving here in a couple months."

"Vegas in DC. Sweet," Sara grinned and Andrew chuckled.

"Now make sure they realize this is the FBI not a regular lab," Andrew said and Sara nodded. "Meaning that rolly chair races are allowed on slow days, and the occasional super soaker fight."

"Yes sir," Sara grinned big.

"They're waiting downstairs expecting to get some corporate person to show them around. You want to go get Willows and Brown and show them around," Andrew said before handing her a file. "Well mainly south DC. Some mysterious death there that we got tipped on about as FBI buisiness. Show them the ropes."

"Will do," Sara nodded.

"Head on out."

Sara grinned walking over to Nick and dragging him along as they passed the labs pausing in the one Greg had claimed earlier that month.

"Greggo come on," Sara said and Greg nodded to the other tech he worked with.

The three rode the elevator down.

"Care to tell us what we're doing?" Nick asked.

"We're heading out on a case, but I want Greg to meet the new CSIs on our team," Sara said and they nodded thinking nothing of it.

The doors opened and they followed Sara to a room where they stopped.

"Cath! War!" Nick said shocked.

"Welcome to the team," Sara smirked and they all grinned.

Greg's head popped up from behind Sara and Nick, "VEGAS REUNITED!"

So everything was alright. Two months changed, wedding plans were made, the team worked great occasionally seeing the country for cases. It was as if they were back in Vegas working great together like it used to be. Kenny and Melinda were having a blast being brother and sister now. Kenny finally got his puppy dubbed Trooper.

Well Two months has passed and in three days Sara Austin Sidle is getting MARRIED to Nicholas Stokes. Be sure to RSVP to the wedding, cos it's going to be one to remember.


End file.
